Guardians of Atlantis combined with Eragon
by searing light dragon
Summary: My characters from Guardians of Atlantis find themselves in the world of Alagaesia. Join them as they fight to get home. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

**Guardians of Atlantis and Eragon Crossover**

Chapter 1.1

_**Where am I? Who am I?**_

I slowly open my eyes and sit up. I'm in some kind of forest. As I look around, I see enormous trees at least sixteen feet high! I reach up and steady myself by using a nearby tree as a stand to get to my feet. In the distance I see at least a couple dozen deer.

_**Good meat**_, I think as I lick my lips.

Suddenly the air crackles with energy as some kind of stone appears close to where I am on the forest floor. I walk over, seeing as the grass was burned to a crisp, using the trees nearby to steady myself. It is a large sapphire blue stone. As I look at it in curiosity, I realize that it couldn't be just a stone, it was far too big. My gaze turns to see another person, a boy by about the age of fifteen. I eagerly step aside as he looks at the stone.

_**This must be meant for him**_, I think to myself.

Finally, he picks the stone up and puts it in a bag. As he walks off, I follow him, curious to see where he is going. He leads me to a small town and I follow him until he enters a butcher shop. There I stop. Something doesn't feel right. Within a few minutes, two more people enter. Finally, the boy comes out clutching a large piece of meat. He puts the meat in the pack and moves the stone to the top of the bag. After that, he starts to walk again and I follow. Finally, we arrive at a little house. Before he enters the house, he turns to see me standing there. I must have shocked him, for he jumps back at the sight of me.

"Sorry if I scared you," I say.

He walks over to a wood pile and picks up a small log and points it at me.

"Why did you follow me?" He growls.

"I was curious to see what you would do with the egg . . . uh I mean stone you found," I reply.

"I see," He replies.

With that he lowers the log back onto the pile.

"Forgive me for that. My name is Eragon."

_**Eragon . . . that name sounds familiar somehow**_, I think as I looked at him.

"What would your name be?" Eragon asks.

"I don't remember," I say sadly as I lower my head.

Eragon seems surprised by my reply.

"I remember nothing of whom I was or where I came from. Only that I arrived here and met up with you," I continue.

"I see . . . Well you could always stay with me if you don't mind sleeping on the floor," Eragon says as we walk inside.

We eat the meat that Eragon got from the butcher for supper and I am introduced to Roran, Eragon's cousin, and Garrow, Eragon's uncle. Later that night Eragon and Roran spar. As I watch them, I feel like this is all familiar to me somehow, but why? Finally Roran gets tired and asks if I want to join in on the fun, throwing me his stick. I catch the stick with one hand and get up off the floor and walk over to where Eragon is. Eragon and I exchange blows of random difficulty. Finally I find a weak spot in his defense and go after it. He tries to block it but instead his stick goes flying into the air and out of his hands. I watch him as he searches for it. Without any warning Eragon's stick, the one that had been laying on the floor just a few seconds ago, flies into my hand. I step back, scared slightly, as I look at the stick laying in my hand. Finally Eragon walks back to the center of the room and I toss him the stick.

"Thanks," He says and we start to spar again.

We spar twice more and again I win. As night falls, we all tuck into bed, tired.


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

Chapter 1.2

I raise my triangular shaped head and allow the light breeze to brush against my white wings, my scales shimmering like thousands of small diamonds.

**_This place is very much different from Earth_**, I think.

I extend my white wings and fly to the closest peak that I can find, which happens to be a nearby tree. Once there I land on a branch that will support my weight and then I raise my head to the point that I'm looking at the sunrise directly. My yellow eyes shimmering with the spark of life, I watch the sun rise into the sky.

**_I wonder if my Master is safe,_** I think as I remember how it happened.

* * *

_Master I'm coming_, I scream as I dive toward him.

_No, Finca stop!_ He shouts sending a light ball crashing into the Great Leviathan.

_Foolish human_, the Leviathan snarled._ You shall pay for that!** 'By night and flame and shining rock, open thou thy hidden lock, send thy spirit into thee, to erase his memory.'**_

A huge portal opens up dragging him into it. I dove toward it blasting it with shadows but it did no good. The last thing I saw was the Leviathan roaring in pleasure.

* * *

Suddenly a nearby dead branch cracks behind me. I turn around snarling and prepared to fight into a human's face. I draw back as I realize that this male means me no harm by the energy I sense flowing from him or his aura if you wish to call it that.

_Forgive me_, I say, projecting my thoughts straight into his mind._ I was simply acting upon instinct. I did not mean to harm you._

"It's no problem," He replies. "My name is Murtagh."

**_Weird name_**, I think to myself.

"Your color? Is it really pure white?" Murtagh asks.

_Of course it is_, I reply._ Why would it not be?_

"It's just I've never seen a pure white dragon before," He replies.

_I understand. It must be hard to believe that I'm pure white when you've never really seen one before_, I reply, my yellow eyes shimmering slightly as I jump off the branch.

"Hey wait up!" Murtagh yells as he tries to follow me but gets caught on an out-sticking limb.

I quietly laugh as I fly up to where he is stuck.

_Always the same thing with you humans. You try to follow us, to protect us from danger, and instead we have to save you_, I laugh.

"It's not funny," Murtagh says as he grabs hold of two of my ivory spikes running along my back.

_Well it might not be to you but it's hysterically funny to me being a dragon and all_, I snort.

Finally, after about an hour and a lot of pulling, I finally get him down.

"I suppose that I'm in your debt, white dragon," He says.

_Yes. Trust me when the time comes to repay me, you shall know_, I reply.

"Are you sure?" Murtagh asks.

_Yes I am. Oh forgive me! I forget to tell you my name. My name is Finca_, I reply.

"Well then Finca I suppose we can just stay here for a while and chat."

I stare at him. Why does he not understand? My master is in grave danger and yet this human wants to stand here chitchatting all day. I snarl at him.

"What's wrong Finca?" Murtagh asks.

_You humans are all alike. You care nothing for my own race and little for any other._

"Finca if it's about me questioning you earlier then forgive me," Murtagh tries to explain.

I snarl again with hatred.

_The human race was doomed the moment it sat foot here, for nothing but evil exists here_, I snarl.

"Please Finca, believe me. I did not mean what I said earlier," Murtagh tries to explain to me.

I snarl again at him. Murtagh glaces at me once more before he finds a rock and sits on it.

_Perhaps you wish for me to demonstrate my abilities to you_, I say after I've calmed down slightly.

"Sure," He replies.

I flap my wings and gain attitude. Then, as I summon all my strength, I blast the tree I was on with my Shadow Blast. It destroys the tree leaving nothing but burned grass and several nearby bare trees. Murtagh gets to his feet and stares at me, his eyes wide in shock.

"That tree? You destroyed it with just one blast!"

_That's right_, I snort as I return to the ground. _Now let us find shelter and food for I'm hungry._

"Very well Finca I'll see what I can do," Murtagh replies as he walks off and I trail behind.


	3. Chapter 2: Part 1

Chapter 2.1

The next morning Eragon and I travel to the mountains where he found me. Apparently they're called the Spine, for they look like the spines of a dragon.

"So you were hunting deer for food when you came across the stone and me," I say.

"Aye," Eragon replies.

**_I guess he wouldn't help me with trying to regain my memory_**, I think.

"I suppose we could go see Brom," Eragon suggests.

"Who is this Brom?"

"He's the town's storyteller. Most people think he's crazy to be talking about the original Dragon Riders especially when the Empire could capture him for it," Eragon replies walking back to town.

"Wait up!" I cry running after him.

So we begin to walk back to town. Once there we try to find Brom's house. Surprisingly, the house is easy to find with it being right next to the forge.

"Here we go," Eragon says.

We look around the inside of Brom's house, finding little to nothing of great interest.

"I guess he isn't here," Eragon said.

**_What is this?_** I think as my gaze turns to a book opened to a page on the history of dragons.

"Do you always mess with other people's things?" A voice shouts.

I jump, startled by the voice. The book slides into my hand.

**_What? Why did this book?_** I think as I remember when it happened at Eragon' home.

The door closes to reveal a person dressed in a black cloak. I snarl, eyes flaring.

"Brom meet my new friend. He arrived here a few days ago and doesn't remember anything about his past," Eragon explains.

"I see," Brom replies as he walks toward us. "Eragon would you step outside, please?"

"Of course," Eragon says.

Once Eragon was out of our hearing, Brom took the book out of my hand.

"I am curious. How did you move the book?" Brom asks me in curiosity, his bushy eyebrows rising slightly.

"I not quite sure," I reply. "You must love dragons to have all this."

"Let's just say I've seen things that only exist in your wildest dreams," Brom replies.

Suddenly I sense somekind of power rising from within me. I can't control it, the power's too strong. Without warning Brom flies backwards into a chair. He gets back on his feet and faces me.

"You are very different," He says.

"I am?" I ask.

"Yes. Different. Your hair and eye color have never been seen in Alagaesia before and what you just did are perfect examples," Brom explains.

**_Alagaesia? Is this the land where I am now? _**I think to myself.

"Until you rediscover your name, I suggest that you make an identity for yourself," Brom suggests.

"An identity?"I ask.

"Yes," Brom replies.

"But why?" I ask.

"Simple. Your memory was wiped clean correct? So you must create a new identity in order to survive here," Brom says.

"I think not!" I cry running toward him.

He steps aside and I crash into a wall. Getting to my feet, I snarl at him.

"I may not remember my past but I will NOT create a new identity for myself," I yell.

However much he wishes for me to just abandon any hope of remembering my name, I will not make myself a new identity and forget any chance to remember my old name. I run at him again, feeling a sudden surge of energy. He catches my right wrist and twists it backwards. A surge of pain flows from it as I pull back.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because if I didn't, you would have tried again and again until you succeeded," He replies.

"That may be true but it still hurts," I say as I try to not move it.

"Most of the time the past hurts doesn't it?" Brom asks.

"You are right about the past hurting," I say as I rub my sore wrist.


	4. Chapter 2: Part 2

Chapter 2.2

The next morning I awaken to find Murtagh trying to catch fish for our breakfast.

**_Foolish human that won't work_**, I think as I lay in the cave that he found us and watch him try to stab the fish with an arrow.

_Allow me_, I roar as I walk out of the cave, fly into the air, and land in the pond.

**_Let's see . . . I'll take this one and that one_**, I think as I flip them out of the water and onto dry land.

"Thanks," Murtagh says as I crawl out of the water.

My scales glisten like a rainbow from all the water droplets that collected on my scales as I walk over and lay down beside the fire that Murtagh built for us to cook the fish on. After eating our fill, we bury the rest. Then we begin on our journey to find my master.

"So where do you think he's at?" Murtagh asks as he grabs my spines as I fly along.

_That's the problem. I have no idea_, I reply._ After all if you hadn't found me then I don't know what I would have done to find him._

"Well luckily I did find you Finca," Murtagh says.

**_I miss him terribly. If only there was some kind of sign to point us in the right direction . . ._ **I think as we fly along.

A few hours later I land, allowing Murtagh to stretch his legs and allowing me to rest.

**_Well so far so good_**, I think as I lay down.

Suddenly an arrow flies out of a nearby tree. I jump to my feet, spring into the air, and grab Murtagh with my tail. He swings wildly about as he tries to reach my back.

"Will you slow down!" He yells as he grabs one of my spikes.

_Sorry_, I reply, slowing down._ I would have slowed down sooner but I think that both of us didn't want to be hit with an arrow or get attacked._

"That's fine but you could have warned me."

_Again I'm truly sorry for that but where I come from, we dragons protect our owners with our lives if need be_, I say.

"Okay that's interesting," Murtagh said.

**_And it's very much true_**, I think to myself as we fly along.

As we fly along, I share some info about my world to Murtagh while he, likewise, shares info about Alagaesia, the world that I'm in now. Suddenly I lean to my left sharply, avoiding an arrow that comes flying straight for me. Murtagh almost falls off.

"What was that for?" Murtagh asks.

I pull up, using my wings to keep me hovering in the air.

_That is why I stopped_, I reply, my gaze on about five Urgals, as they are called here.

"Urgals! Why are they here?"

_I'm not sure but I'm not about to let us find out and get attacked_, I roar as I dive toward them.

I crush at least three of the five by myself, while Murtagh handles the other two. I depend on my claws, teeth, and Shadow Blast to destroy them, while Murtagh uses his bow and arrows.

After the battle, I ask him,_ Why did you use that stick thrower to throw sharp pointy things at those Urgals?_

"It's not a stick thrower Finca. It's a bow and arrow," Murtagh laughs.

I snort in surprise.

"I guessing that you've never seen one before."

_I have never_, I reply nudging the bow with my snout.

He laughs again and picks it up.

"I guess I'm in charge of dinner then," He says walking out into the forest.

So I wait for him to return and as I wait I remember my master. After a while Murtagh returns with food, we eat, and then go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 3: Part 1

Chapter 3.1

A few weeks pass and in that time I learn much more about the town. Its name is Carvahall and there are a lot more houses than you would think for such a small town. Also, the stone cracks open to reveal a baby dragon.

Oops . . . I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? Well let's start here . . . Eragon and I are awakened one night by a small peeping noise coming from inside the stone. Eragon walks over, picks it up, and sets it on the bed. Suddenly it breaks open. Turns out, it was an egg and not a stone as I had thought. The little dragon is pure sapphire and its eyes are blue as well. Eragon reaches out to touch the newborn. Suddenly I sense a power coming from the little dragon. Eragon suddenly pulls his hand back. Some type of mark is beginning to form on it! The young dragon hops onto the bedpost and perches there. I sense its thoughts reaching out to Eragon.

_Are you an it? Well I'm not an it either, I am a she_, the dragon says.

Eragon recoils and almost bumps into me.

"You heard that too, didn't you?" Eragon asks.

The young dragon turns in my direction and speaks to me directly,_ You are friends with this human yes? If so please tell him that our minds, which is he and I, are linked together now. In other words, we can hear each other's thoughts as our own._

"Of course," I reply.

I reply her message to Eragon.

"Okay! I understand," Eragon says.

**_Good because something tells me that this dragon will be extremely important in the near future for us_**, I think to myself as I watch Eragon walk over and pick up the newly hatched dragon.

"Let's see if we can get some sleep," Eragon suggests.

"Good idea," I reply.

Suddenly the sapphire dragon perks her head up and dives into a nearby mound of straw. Eragon and I watch, curious to see what she's doing. She returns, smelling of rodent.

"I suppose we won't have to worry about the mice problem anymore," Eragon laughs as he and the new dragon climb into bed.

I fall into bed as soon as he does and try to get some sleep. However it does not come and I lay in bed with my eyes half closed. I try to remember some thing, anything, about my past and how I got here but nothing. Finally sleep does come upon me. A full hour passes before a dream comes to me. I would say that it's more of a vision than a dream but whichever one you want to believe.

_

* * *

_

A large white dragon with yellow eyes and a human upon her back. Could this be? No, that's impossible. I never seen a pure white dragon before. Let's see where are they going . . . Wait, this dragon, she's somehow vaguely familiar to me. It looks like they are headed for. . . . Oh no they are headed for Carvahall itself. They could work for the king but then again I suppose it would be more than just those two traveling alone if it was the king's army. Why do they know about Carvahall? Is it possible that they sensed the dragon's energy when she hatched?


	6. Chapter 3: Part 2

Chapter 3.2

Over the next few days, Murtagh and I have become really good friends. Sure we have our differences, but we learn about each other's pasts, what we want to reveal of course, and from each other. For instance, I learned that Murtagh is the son of a Dragon Rider, and he learned that I come from a long line of Guardian Dragons. One day after breakfast, we decide to, as he calls it, spar. But dragons aren't very good with walking on two feet for very long, so instead I placed the stick between my jaws and swung my head from side to side to block and attack. I must admit he's quite good! But he couldn't stand up to me in a real battle, that's for sure. Later on in the day, we're flying along and we meet up with this weird looking dragon-like creature. I think it's a dragon at least for it looks like one to me. The large black dragon-like thing snarls at us.

_**Oh no! Why is he here?**_ Murtagh thinks.

_What's wrong Murtagh?_

"That dragon is the king's. Its name is Shruikan," Murtagh explains.

Shruikan snarls again at us and somehow it can talk!

_Why are you here white dragon?_ He snarls.

_I landed in this world_, I reply.

_Leave now or I will take you to the king myself_, Shruikan growls.

_I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I can't return to my world until I find the human that was separated from me when we arrived here and I think he's in danger_, I snarl back.

_A foolish choice dragon!_ Shruikan roars.

Shruikan lunges at me. I dodge and land on the ground.

_I suggest you get off unless you want to be thrown off_, I growl, as I watch Shruikan circling around where we are.

Murtagh dismounts and I fly back into the sky.

_Bring it on! _Isnarl.

He flies forward, attempting to run into me. I dodge by barrel-rolling and blast him with my Shadow Blast. He roars in pain and surprise and turns to face me.

_You are very good for an outsider_.

_Perhaps I am but it won't matter if you take me to the king_.

He lunges again and again I dodge. But this time he strikes back with fire. I scream in surprise and try to hold it back with a Shadow Blast but to no use.

_Murtagh run! I think he wants you next_, I cry as I feel my strength fading.

With one final effort I roar and tear through the torrent of fire. I fly toward him, growling. He can't dodge quickly enough and we crash into each other. Falling toward the ground, we begin to spin around each other and then lock our talons together. A few seconds before we crash, we open our wings, unlock our talons, and blast the ground with Shadow or fire, then gain attitude again. We both snarl at each other and Shruikan flies off. I land, exhausted.

"You did drive him off, right?"

_Yes I did . . . he shall not bother us for a while_, I reply as I lay my head down on the grass and close my eyes to rest.

Suddenly I open my eyes. A strange energy force is coming from a small town. I ask Murtagh what towns are small and from that we discover that Carvahall is probably where my master is. I can't tell quite what color the dragon is but I can see that a small female dragon has been born there.


	7. Chapter 4: Part 1

Chapter 4.1

The next morning I awaken to find the little sapphire dragon on Eragon's shoulder as he sleeps.

"Morning little one," I say to the little sleeping dragon.

She awakens with a start and looks up at me.

_Morning to you too,_ She replies unfolding her wings.

I walk downstairs and leave the house with the little dragon on my shoulder.

_Would Eragon like it if you did this? _She asks.

"I'm not sure but something about you is familiar to me so I thought we could go to the Spine and watch the sunrise together," I reply.

As we walk along the trees of the Spine, I suddenly feel some kind of pain in my chest. I clutch my shirt and the little dragon jumps off my shoulder.

_What's wrong?_

"I don't know," I reply before the forest around me goes black.

* * *

_**What is this?**_

Before me is two dragons: the white one from earlier and now a black one as well. I watch as the black one rear his head, snake like, and unleashes a blast of fire at the white one. The white dragon hovers for a second, holding the attack off; then, finally, breaks free of the fire and lunges toward the black one. The black and white dragons collide and start to spin toward the ground. At the last second they pull away and rapidly gain attitude again. Then the black one flies off and the white one lands on the ground.

* * *

I am awakened by the little blue dragon.

"What happened?" I ask as I get to my feet.

_I not quite sure. I tried to awaken you a little bit earlier but this is the only time I've gotten through_, the dragon replies.

**_That vision . . . it seemed so real but how can that be?_** I think to myself.

Suddenly a branch cracks behind us. I jump, startled and a little branch flies into my hand. I spin around to find myself face to face with Eragon.

"Sorry for taking your dragon," I say.

"It's fine, besides I'm going to see if Brom has any dragon names that we could use for her," Eragon replies walking off.

**_Great and just leave me with YOUR dragon!_** I think.

**_Well what can we do now?_** The dragon asks.

I think for a second, then after nothing comes to my mind, I grab the little dragon and toss her into the air.

"You are going to have to learn how to fly," I say watching the young dragon try to keep in the air.

_This isn't funny. Put me down now_, the dragon complains.

As she starts to fall, her natural instincts begin to take over. For the first time ever this young sapphire dragon can fly!

_I . . . I can really fly? I can fly!_

The little dragon begins to circle around my head. Suddenly something comes to my mind. That barrier that I can't pass in my mind, the one that my original identity is in, perhaps . . . perhaps this little dragon could help me regain my memories?


	8. Chapter 4: Part 2

Chapter 4.2 

After the event with Shruikan, Murtagh and I continue our journey. However after only a few days, I begin to be able to travel less and less each day. Taking more and more time to recover my strength. Murtagh doesn't know that Shruikan had intended to take me to the king so that the age of the Dragon Riders could begin again. I believe that he has done what the king wanted anyway. The only reason that I know that is because he allowed me to read his mind before he flew off. That might explain my sudden weakness.

"Finca?" Murtagh asks one day after I take about an hour to recover my strength.

_Yes, what is it? _I ask, weakly.

"Are you okay? You seem to be getting weaker with each day we travel."

He is very much right. I am far much weaker than I was when we started our journey.

_I am just tired Murtagh that is all_, I reply as I try to get to my feet.

I stand up for a second but then my limbs give way and I crash back onto the cool grass.

"Finca! Are you okay?" Murtagh cries as he rushes to my side, his black cloak flapping behind him.

_I suppose I must tell you the truth now_, I say.

"What truth?"

_During our battle Shruikan decided to mate with me._

"Mate?" Murtagh asks, confused.

_Yes, mate. You see he thinks I can begin the Dragon Riders again from the eggs that I will lay_, I reply, closing my eyes slightly.

"What? When will you lay your eggs? How long does it take?"

_To answer your questions. It takes about twelve months for the eggs to be completely formed. Then it usually takes from one to three hours for the eggs to be layed, depending on the number of eggs_, I reply.

"Okay but how long will you still be weak?"

_I don't know . . . _I begin.

"You don't know?"

_No, this is the first time I had weakness from mating with another dragon_, I reply.

"How many times have you layed eggs and mated?"Murtagh asks as he crosses his arms.

_I've mated only once and layed eggs twice but only two of the eight eggs survived. The others I suppose were either crushed or torn apart by other dragons_, I reply.

"So this is the first time for weakness?" Murtagh asks just to make sure.

_Yes, it is but I don't know why? It could be an aftereffect . . . _I trail off.

"What's wrong?"

**_It could be my master's scar_**, I think to myself.

_It's just something from when I was on my world struck me with an idea. You see, my master and I were attacked one day and the thing that attacked us left a huge scar on my master's back_, I explain to Murtagh.

"Very well. Do you have the strength to go on?"

_I don't think so. At least not for very long before I must rest again._

"All right well I suppose we could always stay here for the night anyway."

I close my eyes feeling somekind of strain on my energy. I snarl and try to stop it but to no use. I try to get to my feet but crash to the ground again.

**_Why is this happening to me? This is the first time_**, I think as I lay there in the grass.

As I lay there, I begin to sense that strange energy source is feeding off my strength. Wait that's it! Feeding. Of course! Why didn't I realize this before? It must be the young dragons embryos. But why would they do that? Is it possible that? . . . No, it can't be! It would have to drain my strength much more quickly if it was.


	9. Chapter 5: Part 1

Chapter 5.1

Eragon returns and we run the list of names by the young dragon until she decides on the name Saphira.

"It suits you very nicely," I say to the young sapphire dragon laying beside Eragon and myself.

_Thank you_, Saphira replies.

A few weeks pass and Saphira takes on a huge growth spurt. Growing until she is taller than Eragon and me. One night as Eragon and I are walking back to his house, we see two beetle-like creatures talking to the butcher.

After they jump over our hiding spot, Eragon says, "Come! We must warn Garrow!"

As we get there, Saphira glides down and picks up Eragon and then takes off. The two beetle-like things walk up and enter the house. They return shortly and face me.

One of the two says to me, "You are bait for our prey, human. Ssso come along nicely."

I jump over the first one and kick the other one in its head. It doesn't stay down for long.

"Pleassse follow usss quietly and without a word," They hiss.

"Never," I scream as they fly backwards into a tree.

They get to their feet and run off. Saphira lands and Eragon jumps off, walking into the house.

_This is all your fault Saphira_, Eragon yells at her.

_No Eragon I just tried to protect you._

Saphira flies off. Within a few minutes, Brom walks up and enters the house, then drags Eragon out as he tosses a burning stick onto the straw beside Garrow's body.

"Planing a trip?" He asks.

"I suppose so," I reply when Eragon says nothing.

"Come on Eragon," I say as I drag him along.

Brom has three horses waiting for us outside, beside the barn. We get on and ride away from Carvahall.

After we ride our horses for a while Brom says, "Call your dragon!"

"She's far away by now, she can't hear me," Eragon says.

"I know that your dragon can hear your thoughts so call her to us!"

"I would do as he suggests Eragon," I say.

_Saphira can you find us?_

_I never left you_, Saphira replies as she flies toward us.

She lands and Brom walks around her, looking at her condition.

"Should we continue? I mean we don't want to get caught by those beetle-like things."

"They are called the Ra'zac and you are right about not wanting to get caught," Brom says.

Saphira takes to the sky again and we continue to track the Ra'zac.

"While Saphira was protecting you, I was fighting the Ra'zac by myself," I say to Eragon as we ride along.

"You did what?"

"I fought off the Ra'zac," I say again.

"Either you were very good or you just got lucky," Brom says.

"Why?"

"The Ra'zac are the predators of humans and although the Ra'zac are much more skilled than humans, they can't stand water nor sunlight."

We ride for a little more than Saphira contacts us.

_Careful! Urgals are just head of us_, Saphira says.

"Thank you Saphira," Brom says.

We stay off the main path until Saphira tells us that it's clear and that the Urgals are gone . . . for now at least.

"So were are we going?" I ask as we ride.

"The Ra'zac used a powerful oil that took your uncle's life," Brom says to Eragon. "That is how we will track them. I have a friend in Teirm that can help us."


	10. Chapter 5: Part 2

Chapter 5.2

Sure I'm still weak but I think that I've discovered the cause of it now.

I remember that back on my world one of the other females once told me,_ If you have weakness, it could be from one of the dragon embryos inside you. . . . I have personally had that happen to me once or twice_.

I never saw that female again after our last battle against the Great Leviathan. Although I'm still weak, I can get to my feet now without collapsing to the ground.

"Are you any stronger today Finca?" Murtagh asks one day after we eat breakfast.

_I can't tell. I don't think so but let's find out_. I extend my shimmering white wings and flap them.

I rise about two inches off the ground before crashing back down. Murtagh runs over to me.

"You okay?"

_I think I crushed my right wing_, I reply.

"Can you roll over so I can look at it for you?"

I realize that I'm laying on it, so with some pain I roll over.

"Now how will I know that it's been hurt?" Murtagh asks as he walks over to it.

_Feel it_, I reply. _And hurry up please! I don't like to be in a position where a predator could attack me and I wouldn't be able to defend myself for very long._

So Murtagh, with some help from me, finds out that indeed my wing is broken in three spots from my fall.

"Now what?" He asks.

_I don't know. It could take months for my wing to heal and I doubt that we want to waste precious time if you understand where I going with this_.

He thinks for a second.

"Of course! That time is of value to us."

_More like valuable to me you mean_, I say as I wince in pain.

_**If my master were here then I bet that he would say that destiny chose for this to happen to me**_, I think as I allow Murtagh to stretch my wing out to get a better look at it.

I try my best not to pull it back as I feel him stretch it out to its full length.

"What can you do about flying now?" Murtagh asks as I get to my feet and tuck my wing under me.

_I can't say. I suppose that I could fly if need be but it wouldn't be safe for me to fly right now with my weakness still in effect_, I reply.

"I guess we go by foot then."

_Yes that would be best, I think, for now until my wing can fully heal_.

So we begin to walk. As we walk, I sense that my master is also on the move.

_Wait Murtagh!_ I scream.

He stops and turns to face me.

"What's wrong?"

Suddenly, without any warning, pain begins to rack my whole body. I bellow and fall onto the grass below me. Murtagh runs over but he can't get very close to me because of my flailingwings.

"Keep your wings still Finca!"

_I can't_, I roar.

Through the waves of pain I can sense that Murtagh is carefully avoiding my wings and is just about to reach my side. He places his hand on my side and feels that my heartbeat is going about five times the normal heartbeat rate of a dragon's.

"Finca can you try to get back on your feet?"

_No_, I reply before I black out.


	11. Chapter 6: Part 1

Chapter 6.1 

Before we head to Teirm, we stop at a quiet little town. Perhaps too quiet. We enter and ride into the center of town. There lay the people. . . . all dead! I look away, scared of the sight.

"Urgals did this and some should still be here . . ." Brom begins but is unable to finish.

An Urgal shoots an arrow at Brom. It hits him in his right arm and he falls off the horse.

"Brom!" Both Eragon and I cry in surprise.

"Listen I'll distract them while you take Brom to Saphira," Eragon says.

"Fine by me," I reply as I head toward Brom.

I get him onto my horse and take off toward the entrance of the town. I don't get to the entrance however, because an Urgal shoots at my horse and it startles the beast, throwing me off.

"You will pay for that," I snarl as I run at the Urgal.

**_What were those words that Brom used to light the fire earlier? Ah Brisingr_**, I think as I run toward the Urgal.

Drawing my hand-and-a-half sword I cry out, "Brisingr" and the blade lights up with an unearthly blue flame. I stab my flaming sword into the Urgal, destroying him on impact. Suddenly I sense that my back is giving off some kind of energy. I feel my back and realize that a scar is there. It seems to be giving off an unearthly black power source. As I feel it, I realize that the scar might be why I'm rapidly losing strength. I fall to the ground and black out . . .

When I awake, I find that I'm with Brom and Eragon. Eragon looks to be in the same condition that I'm in only slightly better.

"Brom?" I ask.

"Yes."

"When I used Brisingr, I felt something draining my energy."

"You as well as Eragon must have used magic then."

"So Brisingr is the word for fire then?" Eragon asks.

"Not just the word. Brisingr is fire. Know the word and you can control the thing. The thing is the word," Brom answers.

"I understand that but I think that something else was draining my energy as well."

"Something else?"

"Yes. I seem to have a scar across my back," I reply turning around and lifting up my shirt to reveal a scar that stretches from my left shoulder to my right hip.

"Yes it was glowing black and it was rapidly draining my strength," I say as I turn back around and pull down my shirt.

"Well now that we've told the world about us I suppose that we are going to have to find another way to Teirm now," Brom says as we get to our feet. "But that would be a lot easier if you were flying."

"Not again. I won't do it again," Eragon says as he backs up.

_Did someone say flying?_ Saphira asks as she lands on the ground_. Are you ready to try again Dragon Rider?_

_I didn't do so well last time_, Eragon says.

_We didn't do you well_, Saphira comments as she lays down for Eragon to get on her back.

She and Eragon take off and Brom and I travel by ground. Brom and I watch as the two circle around us and do some great aerial spins and loops. We enter a forest and are ambushed by two Ra'zac. I charge toward them drawing my sword. I slash one, destroying it on impact, and then I try for the other. Brom yells for Eragon to stay out of this but nevertheless Eragon and Saphira join us and help in defeating them. Afterwards Brom spars with Eragon while Saphira and I watch them.


	12. Chapter 6: Part 2

__

Chapter 6.2

I awaken to find myself in a cave.

**_What happened? I feel like I've been kicked in the head by a horse_. **

"Good ssshe isss awake. Inform our leader quickly, "A voice says in the darkness.

I try to get to my feet but I find that my wings are held tightly to my side by huge black chains. I snarl into the darkness.

_Show yourself_, I growl, using my telepathic powers to project my thoughts into the whole cave.

'Finca is that you?'

_Murtagh? Is that you? Are you okay? What happened?_

'Yes it's me. I'm fine and while I tried to get you awake we were ambushed by two Ra'zac. I suppose they will take us to the king shortly.'

_Not if I can help it!_

I snarl and break out of their crude muzzle, which they had put on me. I open my mind's barriers and search for the two Ra'zac. They are still in the cave but too far away for me to blast.

_Murtagh can you reach me?_

'I don't think so.'

_Fine I can do it myself then_, I growl as I use my telekinesis to break the chains holding me.

The chains fall off and I get to my feet.

_All right who's first to feel my rage_, I roar into the darkness, wanting the Ra'zac to get near me so I can blast them.

Capturing me was one mistake that they will learn not to do and the other dragons on Earth learned by force.

'Um I hate to have to ask you this but can you get me out of here?'

_Of course_, I snarl as my eyes turn blue for just a second and the chains holding Murtagh are broken.

He falls to the floor, limp and unable to get up.

_I suppose you need my help right?_

'Yeah, 'He replies looking up at me.

My eyes turn blue again and he is lifted off the floor and onto my back. I open my wings and soar into the air.

"You do realize that you're flying correct?" Murtagh asks as my powerful wings flap.

_Yes_.

"And you don't feel any pain from your wing?"

_A little, but I've handled worse before_, I reply. _I'm more worried about you then I am for myself_.

"Why?"

_You . . . you looked pitiful before I got you on my back. Is something wrong?_

"No," Murtagh answers.

_Are you positive?_

"Yes. Now stop pestering me!"

_I'm not pestering. I'm just curious_, I answer.

I fly until nightfall. Then I land and Murtagh jumps off.

"You flew all day."

_Yes I did. I didn't want those things to catch us._

I begin to feel the pain returning to my wing. Could it be that one of the dragon embryos can heal? Why are they showing their powers this early? From what I know it could hurt them or worse: their eggs could be finished sooner than twelve months.

I must have been distracted because Murtagh asks, "Is something wrong Finca?"

I jump, startled, and show me teeth.

_Sorry_, I say backing up. _I just have had something on my mind . . _. _lately_.

"Something about the dragon embryos perhaps?" Murtagh asks.

_How did you know?_

"When the Ra'zac came after us I tried to fight them off but it didn't work. It was then that I decided to try to contact you through your mind and that is where I found out about your healing of the wing and the pain you felt when one of the dragon embryos couldn't stop the flow of pain to you," Murtagh responds.

Tears begin to fill my eyes.

_You knew about this already_, I realize.


	13. Chapter 7: Part 1

Chapter 7.1

The next morning we begin our journey to Teirm. Eragon and I don't say much as Brom leads the way. Both of us must be thinking about last night and how we used magic for the first time. Finally, I speak up.

"Brom, when will we reach Teirm?" I ask.

"If we are lucky, we can get there tonight without any trouble," Brom replies.

I begin to fall asleep. It's been hours since we layed down to sleep. As I waver between sleep and being awake another vision starts.

* * *

**_The white dragon again!_ **

There she stands looking at someone as tears fall down her face.

**_I wonder what's wrong?_ **

Suddenly the ground under her begins to cave in and . . .

* * *

I'm jarred awake by Brom.

"Wake up! We have reached Teirm," He growls.

I sit up and look around.

_**It appears that I wasn't the only one sleeping**_, I think as I look at Eragon.

He looks as bad as I feel almost!

"I'll see if I can find Jeod and both of you stay close."

We leave the horses outside the city and enter its walls. Finally, we arrive at a small house and it turns out to be the right one! We are met by a housekeeper and are led to Jeod.

"Brom? Is that you? Are you all right?"

"Yes Jeod it's me. I'm fine and I'm looking for some oil records," Brom replies.

"Who are they?" Jeod asks looking at Eragon and me.

"This is Eragon," Brom starts.

"Is he the one?"

"Yes he is," Brom replies and then looks at me. "This is a person that fell into our world and doesn't remember a thing about his own past."

I snarl slightly at Jeod. Something about his eyes, I can tell that he can't be trusted.

"I may not remember my past but I do know that I was chosen to come here for a reason that I don't know yet," I growl.

"His eye and hair color . . . ?"

"Yes it's different but trust me don't say anything about it to him," Brom suggests.

My eyes tell him to follow Brom's advice closely. We end up spending the night here and are shown our rooms. Brom's is beside Eragon and mine. Later that night Brom teaches us some more words in the ancient language. "Dream Stare" being my favorite. Brom warns Eragon not to use it but says nothing about me. So later that night I use it to see where the white dragon is. Turns out she's in a cave near some town. After everyone goes to bed I walk out to try and find the white dragon. I make it to the high walls that surround Teirm and then prepare to use magic to jump over them. I make it but I twist my leg coming down. I slowly drag myself to where Saphira is.

_What is it?_ She asks once I'm there.

"I've twisted my leg and I want to try and find the white dragon from my dreams. Can you help?"

_Yes_, She replies and flies off to find wood for my splint.


	14. Chapter 7: Part 2

Chapter 7.2

_You knew this whole time and yet you didn't tell me until now! The young dragon embryos depend on me to survive and yet you allowed the Ra'zac to capture us, endangering me, and placing the lives of the young ones in the balance_, I cry.

"I didn't know what I was doing at the time," Murtagh tries to explain.

_I don't want to hear it. You knew and yet you refused to tell me until it was almost too late_.

"Finca please listen to me I didn't mean for the dragon embryos to get involved in this," Murtagh pleads.

_Well too late for that now! They're involved and I'm now in danger because of you_, I snarl. _The little ones have used their powers to shield me from harm and you get the idea to put their lives and mine in grave danger_.

"You in grave danger? How?"

_As I said earlier the little ones need me to survive so if I didn't survive then they wouldn't either_, I reply as tears begin to flow down my face.

Murtagh is completely shocked at what I just said.

"Finca you. . . . you wouldn't, would you?"

_If the dragon embryos don't survive I might. Just to go with them and be rid of this world_, I reply as the tears flow more freely.

"Finca believe me. I did not mean to not tell you about it. I was going to tell you later after you rested a little bit," Murtagh says to comfort me.

_No!_ I scream. _Leave me alone!_

Murtagh flies backward at least thirty feet and lands on his back. He gets to his feet and walks back over to me. Meanwhile, the ground below me starts to crumble away. I lower my head, feeling my power begin to rise into something I can't control. Sure it's only happened twice back on Earth, but this is the first time here. Who knows what my powers could do and if? If the dragon embryos try to stop it they might not survive this. They might perish if my powers grow out of control too quickly. But what about Murtagh? I can't leave him to suffer through this. Wait! I know! I force myself into a coma and create a shield of physic energy to surround myself and the dragon embryos from harm. As I lay in my coma, I realize that Murtagh is still out there._**Great I forgot about him and now he's the only one who can break the shield.**_

I reach out to him and give him the instructions on how to shatter my shield. He does as I tell him to and I fall to the ground. The one thing I forgot to tell him about was that I would still be in my coma. Murtagh tries to awaken me but with very little or no use. While he tries to wake me up, the two Ra'zac from earlier find us again. Murtagh does his best to defend me but, in the end, he is tossed aside like a discarded toy. The Ra'zac drag me off to who-knows-where and Murtagh tries to follow them but loses their trail. Just then he remembers what I told him about once: my astral projection. By using that, I could project myself to wherever I needed to be. So he tries it; to find me, of course. He achieves it and sees where I'm at. Near the city of Das-Lenoa; the Ra'zac's lair.

**Now to get help**, Murtagh thinks as he astral projects himself to where my master is at . . .


	15. Chapter 8: Part 1

Chapter 8.1

While Saphira fits the splint on my leg, I see a person show up. I carefully open my mind and speak to the person.

'Are you the master of the white dragon?' The human asks.

_I don't think so but I wouldn't remember anyway if I was_.

'Well, I need your help.'

_My help?_

'Yes. You see I tried to prevent it, but the Ra'zac captured her.'

_Where is she?_ I ask.

'Near Das-Lenoa.'

_Fine I'll meet you there at sunrise_, I answer and the person disappears.

I get to my feet and begin the journey to Das-Lenoa. I reach the dark town at sunrise.

"Good I knew that you would come, "A person shouts as he runs toward me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Murtagh and the white dragon is this way." He says as he leads me to a cave.

"I tried to get in but the Ra'zac are tough to beat," Murtagh explains as we look inside.

"Let's see how tough they are," I reply as I walk inside the cave.

I find the two Ra'zac waiting for me as soon as I enter.

"Yet another human comesss to hunt usss down and free the dragon before we can hand her to our massster," They hiss.

"Not quite. Release the dragon and you can leave or fight me instead. Which will you choose?"I ask.

"We choossse choice two."

"Fine. Have it your way then," I reply as they come running toward me.

I hold up my right hand and a blast of light comes flying out of it. The Ra'zac screech in terror and fear and run to the back of the cave. I run over to where the dragon is. I can see clearly that they've done something to her. Holding out my hand, the chains break and fall to the ground. As they fall, my scar begins to glow again with that strange black pulse to it. The poor dragon! She can't wake up and moreover can fly out of here. So I guess I'll have to drag here out myself. Just then the Ra'zac try to attack me once more. One tries to attack me from behind as the other chooses to use a frontal attack. I dodge one and blast the other with light. Then I turn and blast the one that tried to jump on me. I drag the dragon outside. Outside, I lay her on the grass and Murtagh looks at her worryingly.

"Did she awaken when you broke the chains holding her?"

"No, she didn't. I think the Ra'zac must have done something to her," I reply as I lay my hand on her side. "Her pulse is weak."

Murtagh looks up at me.

"What did you just say?" He asks.

"I said that her pulse was weak," I answer.

He jumps up and runs over to where I'm at.

"You just gave me an idea! Do you know how to astral project?"

"No, I don't," I reply.

Murtagh kneels down and touches the white dragon's neck.

"She, which is the white dragon, taught me how to do this," Murtagh explains as his hand starts to glow brightly with white light.

'_Finca. . . . Finca can. You hear me?_'

The white dragon lays motionless and Murtagh's hand stops glowing.

"It. . . . It didn't work. I thought it would work and yet it didn't," Murtagh says in shock.


	16. Chapter 8: Part 2

Chapter 8.2 

_**Where is this? Where is Murtagh?**_ I think to myself.

Wait! The Ra'zac ambushed us and dragged me off to a cave near Das-Lenoa. Why? Unless Galbatorix wants me alive and brought to him in Uru'baen. I try to raise my head but then remember that I'm in a coma. I snarl, vowing to destroy the Ra'zac once I can get free.

**_The one time that I'm weakened and unable to protect myself is when we get attacked, now nice!_**

Sure I may be in a coma but I sense what's going on around me by telepathy.

**_The Ra'zac will pay for this later._**

What's this? Is it? It is! My master has come and oh! He defending me from the Ra'zac too, how nice of him! Only problem I can't move. The coma has left me unable to regain control of my body. I could try to get out of it but I can't! The dragon embryos have been draining my strength far too quickly. If I tried, I don't think that they would survive. Oh! He's dragging me out of the Ra'zac' cave. Wait! Why didn't Murtagh help him? Oh, that's why! He used his astral projection to reach my master. What is Murtagh doing now? It looks like he's trying to contact me.

**_Sorry Murtagh but I'm afraid that you can't help me now. Only my master can._**

I put up a strong defense around my thoughts so I can remain here.

'Finca. . . . Finca can you hear me,' Murtagh's voice rings out.

**_Forgive me Murtagh but I'm sorry about what happened earlier. If I have been in control of my powers then this wouldn't have occurred, and you wouldn't of had to find my master and weaken yourself in doing so._**

Murtagh reaches out to me again. But again he finds my thoughts guarded. I snarl as my master lays his hand on my side.

**_What is he doing?_**

Wait I know! He's checking my pulse, how nice of him to do that! But enough of my master I suppose that I should try to see if the dragon embryos can be reached by my powers. I reach out with my mind to the little ones. Surprisedly it's very easy and soon the dragon embryos can speak to me directly. Four little ones sit before me: one silver, one black, one blue, and one yellow.

_What do you want from me?_ I ask scared at what they might say in response to my question.

_We want a place in which we can survive in until our eggs are completely formed_, the black dragon growls.

_But why me?_

_Because the first dragon to arrive here should have the honor of laying the first batch of new dragon eggs in Alagaesia_, the blue dragon snarls.

The yellow one spoke next:_ We are forever in your dept, white dragon . . . _

_And shall be until we perish as adults_, The silver one finished.

I decided to break my connection with the dragon embryos and try to contact my master through his mind.


	17. Chapter 9: Part 1

Chapter 9.1

Suddenly I felt a presence rambling around in my mind. I tried to ignore it but it simply wouldn't go away.

_What do you want? _I ask.

_I need your help master, _echoed the voice of the white dragon.

_Master? You mean me, right? _

_Correct,_ The white dragon replied._ You are my Rider._

_What? Me? How can I be?_

_Simple. We were bonded the moment that I hatched for you on paradise_, the white dragon explained.

I glance over at Murtagh.

"I may not be able to tell what she said to you but you are her Rider," Murtagh says.

_He is right._

_But why?_

_Simple. You were chosen to bear my egg and because of that I hatched for you_, the white dragon replies.

_What is your name?_ I ask.

_My name is not needed now only your strength is._

_My strength?_

Yes, the white dragon explained. _You see I am protecting four dragon embryos inside of me at this moment, so if you were to join your stregth with mine then I would be able to break out of my coma. _

Very_ well_, I reply joining our strength together.

I open my eyes to find the white dragon raising her head.

"I'm not sure what you did but thank you Rider," Murtagh bows.

"No need for that! I was only doing what had to be done," I explain.

The white dragon turns and looks at me before rising to her feet.

_You must be tired after that so rest here for a while._

_Thank you for all that you have done while I've been here._

_It is I that should be thanking you_, the white dragon replies.

"I suppose that I should find you some bread, should I? Here," Murtagh says handing me a loaf of bread.

"I happened to be outside Teirm when Murtagh found me," I explain as I eat.

_So will you take me back to Teirm or not?_ I ask.

_It depends_, the white dragon replies.

_On what?_

_You asked for my name earlier and I believe that you still want to know it correct?_

_Yes_, I reply.

_As I said earlier, my name is of no use to you now but your own name is._

_My name?_

_Yes. The same one that was erased from your memory earlier_, the white dragon explains.

_What is it?_

_Your name is different from most. It has only been used one other time, and your name has a meaning._

_What is the meaning?_

_Is means "ill bearing one" and as to your name, it is Tamli_, the white dragon explains to me.

This dragon knows my name. . . . My true name!


	18. Chapter 9: Part 2

Chapter 9.2

I hum quietly to myself as I look at my master's face. His name I have just revealed to him. I glace at Murtagh shortly before looking back at my master.

_Forgive me for not telling you earlier master, I was not sure if this was the time nor the place to reveal that information to you_, I explain to him.

_Those visions?_

_The visions were from me to show you what I saw, although I believe that I went a little too far on the last one. . . ._

_Why do you think that?_

_I was weak and I sought your mind to protect my thoughts for I knew that the Ra'zac were near us_, I explain.

_You knew?_

_Yes. You see I am a powerful dragon in both mind and body. My psychic powers are not rivaled here for no dragon nor human can even compare to me when I'm at my strongest._

_I thought. . . ._

_You thought that I was a weak and old dragon didn't you?! Well that I'm not! True I may be old but I was trained by one of the strongest and fastest dragons back when I was small and frail so I have had time to train and expand my skills_, I explain.

"Finca should we take him back now?" Murtagh asks.

I snarl at him, drawing my wings out to their full length and extending them out to right in front of me.

_I told you to not speak my name while he is here until I say so_, I bellow and leap forward, almost hitting Murtagh with my wings.

He draws back and looks at me with fear in his eyes. I snort and turn back to my master.

_Forgive Murtagh, he is . . . forgetful of what I tell him sometimes_, I say as I fold my wings under me.

_I forgive him_, my master says as he walks toward me.

He places his hand on my shoulder and looks up at me.

_I suppose I should return you to Teirm, shouldn't I?_

_I guess so_, my master says sadly.

_What's wrong?_

_It's just I've gotten to know you and yet you will leave me once we arrive in Teirm._

I look at him. From that remark I suppose he's beginning to recover some of his old personally.

_We shall meet later master. Sooner than you may think_, I say to reassure him.

He climbs onto my back and I leap into the air using my powerful hind legs to take off. My master wobbles slightly as I gain attitude.

_Are you all right?_

_I think so._

_Good. Hang on then_, I reply as I start to increase my speed and still fly upward.

_I'm slipping!_ My master yells as he begins to slide off my back.

I growl and thrust my tail out to catch him. Finally after hours of flight we arrive at Teirm. I land and my master slides off my back.

_Remind me to never ride another dragon again!_

_I don't think that would help you master_, I snort as I lower my head to eye level with him.

Suddenly from behind me a blue dragon comes flying down onto the grass nearby.

_Step away from him!_ She growls.

I growl in return as I walk toward her.

_Calm down. She means us no harm. She is the dragon of a Rider named Eragon who I've befriended. Her name is Saphira_, my master explains.

I growl again at her and turn back to my master.

_We shall meet again master_, I say as I take to the sky.


	19. Chapter 10: Part 1

Chapter 10.1

As I watch her fly off, I feel as if she was the only one to understand me.

_What were you doing all day and who was that other dragon? _Saphira asks as she snarls at me.

"That is my own business Saphira not yours," I growl as I walk off and back toward Teirm.

As I enter the city, I remember that there was an interesting shop beside Jeod's house. So as I near it I enter. The lighting is dim, and most of the items are stacked poorly against other objects. Suddenly someone steps out of a back room.

"Do you want me to read your fortune?"

I step back, startled no less by her question.

"I have no money."

"Did I ask for money? Since I didn't, I suppose that I can read your fortune then," She replies.

She goes back into the room to search for something. During that time a cat walks up to me.

_You should be thankful that she's doing this for you_, the cat says.

"You're a cat?"

_Not just a cat. . . . I'm a werecat._

"Never heard of a werecat before," I say.

_The last person to come in here said the same thing . . . his name I believe was Eragon._

Suddenly the person returns carrying a leather pouch.

"Sit please."

I do as asked and sit. She opens the bag and spills out bones.

"These are the knuckle bones of a dragon," She explains.

I shudder slightly as I realize that these bones could be the ancestor of Saphira or the white dragon. Suddenly the bones begin to move on their own. Once they stop, she begins to read them.

"This will be difficult to understand but I shall try to read them. A long life awaits you, perhaps far too long. Battles will range around you and another that will change the face of Alagaesia forever. Your memories from another time shall be rediscovered. You have powers that you do not fully understand, but will become clear in time. Destiny will reunite you with someone from your past. I see that . . . dragons will again fly in our skies soon. "

**_Dragons but how? Unless the white dragon was correct about the dragon embryos_**, I think as I listen to the person.

"I have finished my prediction so you are free to go if you please."

"Very well," I reply as I get up.

I walk out and to my amazement Eragon and Brom are leaving Teirm.

_**The one time that I'm gone they decide to leave the city. **_

I run after them and catch up with them. I stand there panting as I look at the two.

"Forgive me for not being here sooner but I have something to do," I explain.

"Something with the dragon from your dreams?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Saphira told me earlier," Eragon replies.

"The Ra'zac are near Das-Lenoa," I tell as we walk along.

"How did you know that?" Brom asks.

"I was told by a friend and I was also told something very important to me, my name."

"Your real one?" Eragon asks.

"Yes. It's Tamli."

"Well there's one mystery solved now," Brom says as we leave Teirm and head toward Das-Lenoa.


	20. Chapter 10: Part 2

Chapter 10.2

I fly back to Murtagh and tell him of my flight and of meeting the dragon Saphira.

_They should be headed for Das-Lenoa now_, I growl.

"True, but what if they don't?"

_They will_.

Murtagh looks at me, questioning my answer.

_You recall when I lowered my head to my master's eye level, correct? I was doing that to see from his eyes and therefore reconnect us as a whole again._

"What?"

_Where you not listening to me?_

"Yes I was but I lost you at the end," Murtagh explains.

I growl at him.

_You humans are all alike. You have bad memory skills_, I laugh.

Murtagh looks at me one more time before walking over to a rock and siting down on it.

_They should get to Das-Lenoa within a month so I suppose that we should just lay low and not try anything until then._

"Good idea but the Ra'zac are still looking for us, aren't they?"

_Yes they are but I don't believe they will challenge us again, considering what my master did to them._

"Which was?"

_My master somehow rediscovered his powers of light._

"Powers of light?"

_Yes. You see my master can control anything that deals with light and he can create what I call a light ball by summoning his own strength to form a ball shape in his hand, back on Earth he would do that quite usually and frequently too. _

Murtagh seems surprised by what I said.

_That was probably why we were sent here, by his powers angering one of the strongest rivals that we've had, the Great Leviathan._

I think for a second and then grab Murtagh by the back of his cloak and place him on my back.

_Hang on tight Murtagh!_ I laughed as I flew into the air and Murtagh grabbed my neck spikes, like they could save him from falling off my back.

"You could have warned me!" Murtagh yells.

_True but it wouldn't have been as funny then._

Murtagh looks away and continues to grab hold of my neck spines. I laugh to myself as I think of my master's first flight with me back on paradise. It was not the most enjoyable flight, that's for sure. Deciding to have some fun, I begin to merge our thoughts into one. Murtagh is no doubt surprised by this and tries to fight me.

_Calm down Murtagh_, I say to calm him.

I begin to merge our minds to a greater degree but I am stopped by an iron wall. I try to fight the probe that is fighting me back within my own mind. I finally just give up and separate our minds. By the time that Murtagh has regained control over his own body, I am trembling slightly. I suppose to Murtagh it probably feels like an earthquake to him.


	21. Chapter 11: Part 1

Chapter 11.1

As we make our way to Das-Lenoa I sense that the white dragon is near the city.

"So how far away is Das-Leona?" Eragon asks.

"If we travel at a constant speed it should take a month to reach the town," Brom says as we ride along.

Four weeks pass and soon we reach the dark town. Eragon, Brom, and I decide to stay next to a lake that is about five miles from Das-Lenoa and then go to the city in the morning. Saphira curls up beside Eragon and soon all four of us are asleep. Later that night I'm awoken from my sleep by a very familiar white female dragon.

_Come master_, she commands as she walks toward the lake.

_Why are you here? _I ask after I've caught up with her.

_Simple. I wished to tell you a few things before you go off to Das-Lenoa tomorrow_, the white dragon answers.

_Okay_, I reply as I gaze at her in the almost pitch-darkness of the night with only the waning moon to provide me with feeble light.

The white dragon lays down and motions from me to get on her back.

_Are you sure? _I ask.

_Of course Tamli_, she replies as I climb onto her back.

With that she takes to the sky, her white wings making almost no noise as a small breeze whips past us as she flies over the lake. Without any warning she begins to merge our thoughts into one. I'm startled by this and try to fight back but to my surprise I can't. It's as if she is somehow blocking my powers from activating. Once she completes the task of bonding our thoughts into one, I can see what she's seeing somehow.

_What's going on? _I ask.

_I've intertwined our thoughts into one and therefore allowed you to see through my eyes Tamli_, she replies.

She circles around the lake a few more times before suddenly dropping from the sky. I hold on with all my might as she falls into the water below resulting in a large splash that I'm sure would have woken up Saphira or at least awoken Eragon. As we continue to sink, I find myself needing oxygen and so I desperately pound on the white dragon's scales to try and force her to rise but she is unresponsive. I slowly feel myself sinking as the light from the moon that reflects on the lake's surface slowly gets farther and farther away. Slowly my vision fades and I black out . . .

When I come to, the first thing I see is the white dragon. She stands over me like a protective mother growling softly and then turns to looks at me.

_You are not hurt? _She asks.

I look back at her. I think that she saved me back there in the lake.

_I'm fine_, I reply.

She raises her top upper lip just slightly and I realize that she's attempting to smile.

_What happened? _I ask.

_After you passed out I regained my senses and so I grabbed you in my mouth and dragged you to the surface of the water and then out onto the shore where I've been watching over you from the past few minutes_, the white dragon answers.

As she's saying this I notice that her body is shaking slightly.

_Are you okay? _I ask.

_No I'm not Tamli_, she replies. _Spending all this time in a different world has weakened my immune system and so I believe that I have been infected with a strong and powerful virus, one that could destroy the dragon embryos_ _before they are fully covered in their shells._

_The reason that I was so reluctant to tell you is because that I've been busy with a few things concerning Murtagh and the dragon embryos and also I've been having strange dreams_, she explains.

_Strange dreams? Like what?_ I ask.

_Well I guess you could call them visions but I think that Murtagh's in trouble in the future_, she sighs.

_What type of trouble?_ I ask._ And by the way you still haven't told me your name._

_I haven't and my name is Finca and as to the trouble I'm not sure what type myself_, she answers as she opens her white wings.


	22. Chapter 11: Part 2

Chapter 11.2

I fly into the air and leave my master and his friends as I need to prepare a few things before I meet up with him again. I land by Murtagh's side and find that he is asleep.

_**No surprise**_, I think as I stare at his sleeping form.

The next morning I awaken to find that Murtagh is already gone out to hunt for us. I sigh and lay back down, hoping to get more sleep before he returns with our food. My sleep does not come, however, because a certain male returns with our food, fresh fish.

"Here," Murtagh says as he tosses me one of the fish.

_Thanks_, I growl as I devourer the fish whole.

I groan and struggle to my feet. Murtagh glaces over at me worriedly but I reassure him through his mind. A terrible headache interrupts my thoughts and I lash out at the trees that surround our camp. After dodging my tail Murtagh pulls his sword from its sheath, in case I'm being possessed and he needs to protect himself. After a few minutes the headache settles down and I realize that the dragon that can heal me might be the silver embryotic dragon.

"You okay?" Murtagh asks after I regain my composer.

_I'm fine, just a little weak_, I answer softly.

A sudden wave of weakness passes over me. I crumple back to the ground and yelp, feeling pain radiating from my abdomen.

_**No the eggs can't be done this soon!** _I cry out in fright.

Few things have frighted me over the years. Tamli's scar, was one event that scared the living fire out of me. Finding out that I might die because of the dragon that had been bonded with me when I was only a day old was another.

I cringe and curl my talons up, tearing the grass and dirt below them as I do so. Murtagh slides his sword back in its sheath and walks over.

"The embryos?" He asks.

_I'm not sure_, I growl, trying my best to not show him my pain.

"It's no use trying to hide the fact that you're in pain from me Finca," Murtagh says.

I snarl and back up, my yellow eyes wide with fear.

_No! _I scream and lunge forward, whipping past Murtagh and heading toward Das-Leona.

"Finca wait!" Murtagh yells as I rise into the sky.

He jumps and grabs hold of my tail and slowly pulls himself onto my back.

"Finca slow down!" He yells over the roaring wind.

My eyes are glazed over, my instincts in full control. I dive downward, pulling into a spiral as I lower myself on top of the gate of Das-Leona. Murtagh reaches up and grabs my spines along my neck.

"Finca listen to me! Go back to our camp! Leave here! If the king finds out then . . ."

_Then he shall perish_, I growl as three humans run under the gate, none of them looking up at me. _Come. He will show us the way._

"Tamli?" He asks.

_Yes_, I answer and fly off to join my master.


	23. Chapter 12: Part 1

Chapter 12.1

Eragon, Brom, and I reach a forest clearing.

"I never thought that we would be found by the Ra'zac so soon," Brom says.

I see the faint hint of white and turn to get a better look. A sword comes spinning through the air. I jump up and push Eragon out of the way. Both of us fall to the ground and I roll over but I'm too late, the Ra'zac have caught up with us and their eyes are on me.

"We meet again humansss," the three Ra'zac hiss.

I reach for the magic that I control, not sure if it will work or not.

"Resa!" I cry as a blast of blue fire engulfs the Ra'zac.

Two are startled away but the last one turns his attention to Eragon. The Ra'zac reveals his sword and prepares to throw it when Brom jumps in front of Eragon, the blade sliding in between his ribs.

"Brom!" Eragon shouts as the world around me fades to black.

* * *

When I awaken, the first thing I see is the dragon Finca. She and Murtagh stand nearby. I glace over at Eragon. Saphira stands over him, eyeing Finca and Murtagh with caution. I struggle to my feet and cringe feeling a wave of strongly mixed emotions coming from Finca.

"They are friends Saphira," I mutter before I slip back to the ground and black out.

Finca walks forward and halts before Saphira.

_Saphira, I presume? _Finca asks.

Saphira growls in response and Eragon is awoken. Once he sees me, unconscious and on the ground, he turns his attention to Finca and Murtagh.

"You are the dragon from Tamli's dream?" He asks.

Finca backs up, growling softly. Although she regained her composer, her wild spirit as to protect her master still lurks within.

_I am_, she growls.

Saphira looks at Eragon.

_She must be a wild dragon Eragon. I do not see the silver palm on Tamli's hand, that signals a Dragon Rider_, Saphira says.

_Wrong Saphira. I AM Tamli's dragon. His Guardian Dragon if you must know! _Finca roars, her eyes turning a fierce shade of red.

Saphira backs up, shocked at Finca's attitude change.

_If you are Tamli's dragon, then prove it! _Saphira growls.

Finca growls and lowers her head.

**'_Finca no!_' **

A sharp voice rings through the dragoness' head. Finca ignores it and lifts up her right forepaw.

**'_Enough Guardian!_' **The voice demands.

Finca snaps at the mental annoyance and continues to raise her right forepaw until it is visible to Saphira. A streak of black stretches across it.

_This is what I got when I saved my master from falling to his death after having his back tore open! _Finca roars, lowering her paw back to the ground and a ring of black shadows rising up and beginning to dance around her. _Do NOT trifle with me dragon!_

Finca opens her mouth and a stream of sparks fly out. She is stunned and tries again but with a spray of bubbles this time. Saphira laughs at this and Finca tries again and gets what she wants. A blast of Shadow energy bursts from her jaws and heads toward Saphira . . .


	24. Chapter 12: Part 2

Chapter 12.2

I step back and blink as Tamli rises to his feet and jumps in front of Saphira. A few moments ago, he was unconscious, but now he has saved this dragon from my attack. I guess that he wanted to protect her. I don't see why though, I mean she is another person's dragon. He is thrown onto his back and I rush forward. Saphira growls and tries to knock my feet out from under me with her tail but I jump over her before she can catch me off guard.

_Master_, I cry as I halt before him.

His eyes are closed and his sheath and sword are no where to be found.

_**His sheath and sword are missing**_, I growl and turn my eyes to Saphira and Eragon.

_Where is Tamli's sword? _I ask.

"His sword? I don't know," Eragon answers and Saphira says she doesn't know either.

I growl and turn back to my master.

_**I shouldn't have let my rage burst forth at Saphira, knowing you would try and save her. I'm sorry**_, I mutter as I lay down next to him.

Murtagh walks over to me and reveals a diamond incrusted sword held within a leather brown sheath.

_You? _I ask.

"I found it nearby before we met. I thought it was important so I kept it and until just now I didn't know it was his," Murtagh says, laying down the sword inside its torn leather brown sheath.

_It's seen better days_, I mutter gazing at the sheath.

Murtagh laughs at my remark and my eyes turn to his.

_Careful_, I growl. _Or I might come after you!_

He backs away and I grab Tamli between my forepaws

_Come!_ I command, spreading out my wings and rising onto my back legs.

Eragon and Saphira turn to me.

"We should wait," Eragon says.

_No, he will die anyway!_ I snap._ The poison on the blade has already begun to take its toll on him._

**_Humans never learn_**, I growl to myself.

Saphira lowers to the ground and Brom is placed on her back by Eragon and Murtagh.

_He shall be able to die in peace_, she comments before she flies off.


	25. Chapter 13: Part 1

Chapter 13.1

I awaken to find myself flying over a desert. I look up and see white scales pointing down. It then occurs to me that Finca must be carrying me.

_Finca where are we? _I ask.

_Flying over the Hadarac Desert, master_, she replies.

_Brom?_

_Dead_, she answers.

I blink. He must have died from having the blade coated with poison slide between his ribs, the same poison that killed Garrow.

_Murtagh is on my back and you are in my forepaws_, Finca growls.

_Eragon and Saphira?_

_They are with us, although Saphira dislikes me_, Finca answers.

I am about to ask why but then I remember that Finca doesn't like to be asked why something happened. Wait, I didn't know that a second ago! Could my memories slowly be returning? Finca seems to hear my thoughts and merely chuckles.

_What's so funny?_ I ask.

_You are regaining your memories, master_, she answers, holding back a chuckle.

_And you think it's funny?_

_Yes . . . Well no, master, I don't_, she answers after a little while, her voice softer than I've ever heard it.

_What's wrong?_ I ask.

_Every day we waste traveling brings the eggs closer to being ready for me to lay them_, Finca growls.

_How many months has it been?_ I ask and then realize that I must have just remembered that as well.

_You've been unconscious for four weeks master, so do not get alarmed each time you recall something from your past. Now about your question, it will be twelve months in two weeks and by that time we will have reached the Varden, I hope._

I barely caught the last end of her words but it sounded like _'I hope'_. I wonder why she would be worried?

_We will be landing soon and I'm sure that both Eragon and Saphira will be glad to see that you have awoken_, Finca growls as she begins to circle downward.

A sudden gust of wind forces her back up but she dives down again. The wind is worse and she is thrown backwards with more force, almost throwing Murtagh off her back.

'Finca careful!' He warns.

She grips my body and lunges forward again to only be met by a far stronger blast of wind. She tries her best to fight it but the wind tears into her body and she screams in pain, going into a quick downward spin that breaks us free of the wind gust. As we get closer to the ground I start to get worried. She hasn't pulled back up to avoid striking the ground with her chest and forelegs, which I'm grasped in between.

_Finca!_ I yell. _Watch out!_


	26. Chapter 13: Part 2

Chapter 13.2

I'm thrown back to my senses when Tamli calls out to me. I strain my wings and pulls backwards. Several streaks of pain race through my body. Murtagh clutches my spines and braces for impact. Although I try to not crash into the dirt with my forepaws and chest, I cannot help it. I shriek and lower my head, picking Tamli up by the back of his white cloak and throwing him onto my back behind Murtagh.

_Hang on!_ I cry, closing my eyes to avoid getting dirt in them.

I slam into the dirt and both humans on my back are nearly thrown off.

"Careful next time Finca!" Murtagh snaps at me as he dismounts.

I, however, do not comment back with a remark. Tamli jumps off my back and walks over to me.

_What's wrong?_

_The _eggs, I answer as I rise to my feet. _The eggs are ready._

I_ thought they weren't due for another two weeks!_

_As did I but I guess I was . . ._

I collapse before I can finish speaking. Tamli tries his best to awaken me but has no luck. He finally runs after Murtagh and once he reaches the male's side, he informs Murtagh of my condition. He is worried and so both return to me.

"What happened?" Murtagh asks.

"She said something about the eggs coming and then she collapsed," my master answers.

"Eggs coming? Wait, could the time have come for her to lay her eggs?"

"I guess," Tamli replies.

Both look at each other for a minute before Murtagh speaks.

"Know how to help her?" He asks, pointing at me.

"No, but with both of us being here our presence alone should comfort her," my master answers.

"Eragon wanted to know something, Tamli," Murtagh says.

"Alright, what is it he wants to know?"

"When Brom, himself, and you were attacked by the three Ra'zac you called out_ Resa_ and a blast of blue fire engulfed the three of them and only two ran off. That word _Resa_, what does it mean?"

"It means . . .well I don't know. When I used it I felt this hatred toward the three Ra'zac and as such that word escaped my lips," Tamli answers.

I suddenly stir and both humans turn their attention to me.

_I am fine and we have new family members_, I coon softly as I turn my neck to the side to reveal four glittering dragon eggs.

One is black, one is blue, one is yellow, and the last one is silver. I my eyes are focused on the silver one.

**_Just like my own_**, I think.

"Finca, will they be bound to Riders?" Murtagh asks.

_Yes, Murtagh, they will be bound to a Rider of their choice_, I answer, my yellow eyes once again bright and beautiful now that I've layed my eyes.

_Come_, I growl and rise to my feet.

"Finca!" My master cries.

_Relax Tamli, I am strong enough to travel and besides we need the use of a pack, unless you want to carry the four eggs by yourself_, I growl playfully.

Tamli and Murtagh look at each other.

"Fine, we'll help to get the eggs over there to Eragon and Saphira," Murtagh grumbles as he walks over and picks up the black egg and the yellow egg.

Tamli follows and grabs the blue egg and the silver egg that I push toward him. After that we walk toward where Saphira and Eragon are.


	27. Chapter 14: Part 1

Chapter 14.1

As we continue to walk across the desert sands, my mind begins to wander.

_Finca, do I have somesort of power that forces other's backwards?_ I ask.

Finca thinks for a minute before answering my question.

_Yes ,Tamli, you do. When did you discover it?_

_The night after I arrived in Alagaesia_, I answer, thinking back to when Eragon's stick just flew into my hand and when I threw the two Ra'zac backwards into a tree before they ran off after poisoning Garrow.

_What you witnessed on that day was your power of telekinesis, or the gift of moving things with your mind. You probably weren't thinking of Eragon's stick but your powers sensed that it needed to be moved and so it was sent to your hand by your subconscious mind_, Finca answers.

_How did you know that so fast?_

_I can see what you have faced in Alagaesia, master, and I must admit you have done well for losing your memories and learning to survive here_, Finca replies as she catches up with me.

_Heavy?_ She asks.

_Yes_, I grumble.

Finca chuckles as I continue to struggle with the weight of the two eggs.

_Not much farther_, she growls.

After a minute I ask her: _Finca, what does Resa mean?_

She stops and looks into my eyes directly.

_You didn't._

_I did._

_You . . . That fire spell from your past shouldn't have come to you_, Finca growls.

_I got mad at the three Ra'zac and as such I cried out Resa. I didn't know what I was doing!_ I scream at her.

_You fool, that spell could have got you killed!_ Finca screams as she jumps over my head.

I place the two eggs on the sand underneath me and draw my sword. Finca shrieks and a log appears in her mouth.

_Ready?_ She asks.

"Yes," I reply and spring toward her.

She dodges my first strike but I twist my sword and it collides with her log. She growls and whips her head around, sending me onto my back in the sand and having my sword strike the ground and stay there.


	28. Chapter 14: Part 2

Chapter 14.2

_Dead_, I growl and grab the two eggs and open my wings to fly off.

_Wait Finca_, Tamli growls, getting to his feet.

His sword has returned to him and he holds it with confidence, the same confidence that he had back on Earth. I growl and flap my wings to rise into the air.

_I said wait! _My master shouts as his sword flies past my right shoulder.

I growl and turn my head toward him.

_My trust in you is gone. You betrayed my trust when you used Resa to stop the Ra'zac_, I snarl

My master backs up, his purple eyes locked with my yellow one's.

_You heard right! _I snap. _My trust with you is gone!_

Why? I did nothing . . ._You nearly killed yourself with that spell! _I roar. _Resa is to be used only as your last resort, or it might kill you, depending on your strength when you use it._

**_Similar to the Ancient Language_**, my master thinks.

_That's right, it is similar to the Ancient Language of Alagaesia_, I growl._ So you know what happens if you use all your strength!_

My master backs up, scared at what I just said.

_Of course with the Ra'zac, your rage got the better of you. Never do that AGAIN! _

I scream and extend my white wings out.

_You will never use this spell again! Unless I help you with it! _

Tamli grips his sword, which has returned to him through telekinesis, tighter and beads of sweat roll off his forehead.

_If I can't use it again, then you can't continue to carry Murtagh around on your back all the time, like I know you do_, my master comments.

_You dare to challenge my POWER!_

I roar again and a small stream of Shadow power rolls out of my mouth. I hiss and turn around.

_My trust will you is now broken_, I growl before I fly off to join Murtagh.

I land by Murtagh's side and lay the two eggs on the sand.

"Where's Tamli?" Murtagh asks.

My gaze tells him that if he asks me another question, he's dead meat.

_My trust in him is gone_, I growl and close my eyes.

**_'Do not leave him!'_**

That strange voice once again enters my mind.

**_Get out!_** I growl.

**_'You need him to survive here, Finca!'_** The voice echoes.

**_I said get out! _**I roar as Shadows begin to circle around me.

"Are you okay Finca?" Murtagh asks as he steps back.

_I am_, I growl, opening my pale blueish eyes.

Murtagh blinks, my eyes are yellow not pale blue, what's going on?


	29. Chapter 15: Part 1

Chapter 15.1

I collapse to the ground as pain rams into me like a train.

_**What's going on?** _I wonder until one thought comes to mind: Finca.

I stand up and begin to run toward the direction that she flew off in. Several hours pass and soon I'm just about crawling to reach my dragon. It's really hot out here in the desert, I feel like I'm going to end up like a piece of bacon soon. Finally I just throw my white cloak to the ground and stay in my white tunic with grayish undertones.

"Need a lift?"

This sudden voice sends my hand toward my sword.

_Relax, young Tamli_, Saphira's voice echoes through my mind.

"Saphira? Eragon?" I ask as I see a large sapphire dragon hovering beside me.

Eragon stretches out his hand and I grab it.

"Murtagh asked Saphira and I if we would go and get you; he said that something strange is going on with Finca," Eragon explains as Saphira carries us across the boiling hot desert.

"Strange, like what?" I ask.

_He didn't explain Tamli_, Saphira answers.

I grip onto the spines along Saphira's back and my mind begins to think about all the weird stuff that could have happened to Finca. My mind goes nowhere and I just end up quieting, before I can even think of anything else.

"Saphira, have you been hearing a strange voice in your head recently?" I ask suddenly.

_No Tamli. Why do you ask? _

"Well Finca has and I think I have too," I answer.

"You have?" Eragon asks.

"Yes, it began a few weeks ago, just as we left Das-Leona and lost Brom," I say quietly, trying not to raise up any emotions from the past few weeks following his death.

Eragon thinks for a minute.

"You said that Finca has been having them too, right?"

"Yes, that is correct. Although her mind is like . . . well it feels like she giving up hope that we will return to our world safely," I answer, turning my head away.

Saphira and Eragon both ponder my last few words as we land at Finca's side.


	30. Chapter 15: Part 2

Chapter 15.2

With my eyes glazed over, looking blueish, I rear back. Murtagh is probably the most scared I've ever seen him.

"Finca, snap out of it," he commands as I advance toward him.

I pause for a minute, allowing him to think that he's somehow reached out to me.

_You, like Tamli have outlived your usefulness! _I roar as I lift up my right forepaw and smash it into him, sending him crashing to the ground a few feet away, unconscious.

I flick my head away and open my wings.

"Finca wait!"

A sudden voice catches my attention. Tamli jumps off of Saphira's back and runs over to me.

"Forgive me Finca!" He cries. "Forgive me for what I've done!"

I'm downright stunned at this but as Saphira nears Murtagh's unconscious form I roar and run toward her. I stop between her and Murtagh.

_He deserved it_, I growl.

Tamli lifts up his hand.

"Sorry Finca but it must be done," he says as vines pin me to the floor.

_Release me! _I roar, struggling to get free. _Get these vines off me!_

"It's for your own good," Tamli says as he walks off.

_No! Wait! Don't leave me! _I scream.

* * *

I roar, opening my eyes. I'm still in the desert and Murtagh stands beside me.

"You okay?" He asks.

_What happened? _I ask.

"You went weird, like your eyes turned blue and so nearly killed me, stuff like that," he explains.

_**So it wasn't just a dream**_, I think.** _It was real_.**

**'_Perhaps in your subconscious mind it was, but it never happened, Finca,_'** The voice hums.

_**What do you mean?** _I ask.

**'_You, my dragon, are ill and your mind is slowly shutting down,_'** the voice says.

_**Ill?** _I ask.

**'_That's right and you must stop it soon or else!_'** The voice chants as it fades away.

_Where is Tamli? _I ask.

"With Eragon and Saphira, where you left him when your mind returned to your body," Murtagh answers.

_I have to warn him_, I growl.

"Finca, you're not in any condition to be flying off. Stay pu-"

_I must tell Tamli before it's too late! _I roar as I remember what the voice told me.

* * *

**'_You, my dragon, are ill and your mind is slowly shutting down,_'** the voice says.

* * *

_**He and I are in danger!** _I think as I fly off to find him.


	31. Chapter 16: Part 1

Chapter 16.1

I walk back to Saphira and Eragon.

"She's gone and so is Murtagh," I growl as I ram my fist into the sand. "Why didn't she tell us where she was going?"

A sudden roar interrupts me.

"It seems like she's back," Eragon says.

I look up.

"Finca?" I ask. "Is that you?"

_Yes master_, she growls as she lands beside me. _I have something to tell you._

_What is it?_

_My health is fading away and I fear that I might not make it back should we find a way to return to our world_, Finca growls softly.

I stare at my dragon like she's lost her mind.

_You're what?_

_Ill, Tamli_, she growls.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eragon asks.

_I didn't know_, Finca growls.

Saphira flicks her head away.

_Figures_, she mutters.

_Watch it Saphira!_ Finca growls._ I won't think twice about an air battle with you._

_If you want it, then come and get it_, Saphira growls as she flies into the sky.

Finca grabs me and throws me on her back.

_Watch out Saphira!_ Finca roars as she takes flight. _Because I'm not holding anything back!_

Saphira roars and tries to tear Finca's underbelly with her claws. Finca swerves to the right and counters with a Shadow blast, although it's much weaker then it usually is. Maybe Finca is right about the fact that she's ill? Finca's shoulders sag and she catches her breathe from the attack.

_You okay?_ I ask.

_Fine_, she replies softly.

Saphira charges at us and Finca barely avoids Saphira's teeth. Finca growls and she raises her head to glare at Saphira.

_Careful_, I warn.

_I know_, comes my dragon's reply.

Saphira roars and charges again at us. Finca screams as Saphira plows into her and the impact nearly throws me off. Finca suddenly begins to fall and I mentally scream at her to snap out of it. I begin to pound on her scales, still trying to get her to correct herself before we become we both get injured or worse: killed.


	32. Chapter 16: Part 2

Chapter 16.2

I feel as if . . . as if there's nothing left. My strength is fading rapidly and although I hear Tamli's voice it's as if I can't react to it. He's telling me to flap my wings before we fall to our deaths but I can't. That voice was right about me being ill.

**'_Finca, get it together!_' **

The same voice that has annoyed me to no end screams.

**_But how?_**

**'_If I may_,' **the voice growls as a strange white light enfolds me.

**_What is this?_** I ask.

**_'My gift to you, young one, to save this world from the darkness that enfolds it,'_** the voice hums as the light fuses with what's left of my tattered body as I gaze out through telepathy.

* * *

Tamli staggers to his feet. He couldn't stop me from falling to the ground, and what's worse, I didn't make it. He stays by my body, his sword in his hand should he need it. A strange white light enfolds my body and he grips his sword tighter, for fear he may need to use it.

_Relax Tamli_, I growl as I slowly raise my head.

_You . . . but you died!_

_I didn't_, I snap. _I was merely knocked unconscious._

Tamli growls under his breathe and turns away from me.

_It's true_, I snarl.

_I believe you_, my master says._ But I'm worried about our return to our world as well._

I growl in surprise.

_You're scared?_ I ask.

_Yes_, Tamli shutters. _Yes I am scared._

_You may take comfort with me being here, master_, I growl in sympathy as I raise my right forepaw and pull Tamli closer to my scaley chest.

He finally breaks down and begins to cry against my scales.

_What if . . . what if we can't go back? What will happen to us then?_ He asks in-between sobs.

_We will make it back_, I growl._ I promise you that!_


	33. Chapter 17: Part 1

Chapter 17.1

I continue to cry against Finca's white scaley chest. Maybe she's right about not making it back to our world alive.

_You doubt my words, master? _Finca asks.

I realize my hands are shaking and so I shove them inside the pockets of my white robe.

_I don't doubt you, it's just that your illness might be caused by me_, I answer.

Finca growls in surprise.

_What? _She asks.

_It's true. I might be causing your illness. The scar across my back . . ._

_That scar means nothing!_ Finca growls. _True it was inflicted upon you but it bears no magic._

_I don't think your right Finca_, I say._ I think it does have somekind of magic._

_Very well, like what?_

_I think that the creature that inflicted in upon me must have known how close I was to you and as such the scar has glowed black whenever I use magic. It doesn't matter what kind either, it still glows and drains me of my strength_, I answer.

Finca looks at me cautiously for a minute.

**_Perhaps it does have power_**, she thinks as I hear it through our mental bond.

I lower my head in shame.

_Forgive me_, I mutter.

Finca licks my cheek and raises her right forepaw off me.

_If you think that you're putting my life in danger then go_, she growls sharply.

_What?_ I ask.

_You heard me!_ She screams._ Go if you feel that way toward me!_

_But I never said . . ._

_GO! S_he screams as she flares up her wings.

I jump back and draw my hands out of my pockets.

_If your so selfish then why do you still care about Murtagh?_ I ask, knowing it will get her fired up.

She hisses and narrows her eyes.

_Never say that to me_, Finca growls sharply.

_Oh really_, I say.

She hisses again and whips her tail through the air. I blink at her playfully and run off. She growls and follows me.


	34. Chapter 17: Part 2

Chapter 17.2

Humans, you can never truly understand them. I mean Tamli was just insulting me and now we are chasing each other across a desert, strange huh? My relationship with that human is just plain weird sometimes. I mean although he is still regaining his memories, and curse that ever annoying serpent for that, I feel that our bond is deepening somehow. It's still strange how Murtagh had his sword and sheath and yet never told me. Again with the weird behavior of humans sometimes. Anyway, back to our story . . .

I continued to chase my master through the desert sands. When we finally stopped his face was red, and I mean fiery red like a blistering boil on human flesh. Okay that was a little much even for me. Curse this narrator's descriptive tenancies . . . oh wait that's me for this chapter. Speaking of memories, mine has gotten pretty bad lately, hasn't it?

Alright, back to the story for the second time now! As I said earlier, Tamli's face was red after our run through the desert. Both of us were out of breathe and to be quite honest, I think we both enjoyed it.

_You were great_, Tamli praises me as we catch our breathe.

_You were too_, I reply as I fold up my wings flat against my body.

Tamli suddenly falls forward. I catch him on my back and look around worriedly. Where is everyone? To be more exact, where is Murtagh when I need him?

_Anyone out there! _I call out.

A sudden gust of sand-blown wind reveals a tall, dark dragon. The dragon gazes at me but yet doesn't come closer. I step forward and the dragon steps back.

_Who are you? _I ask.

I receive no response.

_Tell me please!_ I beg.

The dragon blinks and reveals to me that it has greenish eyes but yet I still don't get a response. I sigh and looks away.

**'_Tell me your name_.'**

The sudden voice startles me and I hiss and flare up my wings.

**'_Please, I do not wish to harm you_,' **the voice hums as I realize that this voice is the same as from that annoying ever-present voice in my mind.

_My name is Finca_, I growl.

**_'A pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face Finca,'_ **the voice says softly as I sense a darker undertone within.


	35. Chapter 18: Part 1

Chapter 18.1

I'm not sure what happened it just felt like I lost control over my actions for a minute and then the next thing I know is that I'm unconscious upon Finca's back.

_Finca?_ I call out.

No response.

_Finca can you hear me?_

Still no response.

_**Maybe she can't hear me**_, I think to myself.

I clench my hands into fists and would really like to give the dragon of mine a piece of my mind but no I won't do that. I only wish that she would contact me with something soon.

* * *

Finca stares at the dragon as he slowly approaches, his scales finally revealing their color: white.

_Who are you? _She questions the approaching dragon.

**'_My name is of no use to you yet, but a great darkness is coming and only you and your human partner can stop it_,' **the white dragon growls.

_Me? _Finca asks.

**'_That's right Finca_,' **the white dragon hisses as the desert winds blow around him.

The next moment, the white dragon has vanished.

* * *

I sense a great darkness is looming over Alagaesia and yet Finca and I are somehow responsible for it. Although I am slowly regaining my memory is still feels like there is a wall separating me from my past, who I was and my connection to Finca.

_Finca! _I call out once again.

_Yes master_, a weak reply from my, so called, Guardian echoes through my mind.

_Can you help me out of here? _I ask.

_Yes and no_, Finca replies. _You see while I cannot truly get you out of the state in which you are in, I can make it so you can appear in our world and thus allow Eragon and Saphira to stop worrying about you, it driving me crazy!_

I chuckle at what Finca says and she merely growls in annoyance.

_Humans_, she mutters as a sudden jolt of pain sears through me.


	36. Chapter 18: Part 2

Chapter 18.2

My sudden loss of connection with Tamli scares me. Why did our connection break? I glare at Eragon and Saphira, who had followed Murtagh and myself to the mountains at the edge of the Varden, at the edge of our freedom from Galbatorix. Murtagh was rather reluctant to meet the Varden and to tell the truth, so was I.

Eragon ends up finding a golden crest hidden within the waterfall and so he presses it. Saphira who was holding an elf by the name of Arya, who we rescued from Gil'ead after Tamli and I were almost captured by the shade Durza, on her back lands and we enter the tunnels that lead to the city that is the base of the Varden.

I stay by Murtagh's side as Tamli lays upon my back. It has been over two months now since he fell unconscious in the desert. During that time we entered Gil'ead and rescued Arya and nearly destroyed Durza, well I nearly did. Arya and my master were both unconscious at the time, and still are as of now.

Several dwarves lead us inside, many of which surrounded Murtagh. Eragon and Saphira stay by me, should the dwarves try to attack. We are met by a tall, dark man who introduces himself as the leader of the Varden. His name is Ajihad. I reluctantly step forward.

_My name is Finca_, I growl cautiously to both the dwarves and to Ajihad.

"Yes, we have been told of a white dragon and human that appeared in Alagaesia some months ago," Ajihad says.

I growl in confusion and back up when several of the dwarves approach me.

"Relax Finca," Ajihad says. "These dwarves are merely going to take your human partner to our healing facilities."

I snarl and continue to back up.

_No one shall take him away from me_, I growl.

"We understand but he is ill and thus we must heal him in order for him to live," Ajihad pleads.

I growl once again and flick my tail and several of the approaching dwarves.

_I repeat, NO ONE will take him away from me!_ I scream.

Eragon and Saphira try to talk some sense to me but I refuse to hear them. I roar as Saphira plows her tail in my chest. I lower my head to eye level with her and narrow my eyes.

_Never do that!_ I growl as I raise my head back up.

My eyes flicker with a streak of red as Ajihad continues to try and get Tamli from my grasp.

**_No one will take him away from me_**, I growl silently as Ajihad suddenly notices Murtagh . . .


	37. Chapter 19: Part 1

Since Tamli is unconscious for this chapter Finca shall narrate for him.

* * *

Chapter 19.1

**(Finca)**

"Seize him," Ajihad says as he points as Murtagh.

I savagely growl and leap in front of him as the dwarves approach.

_Why must you seize him? Has he not done anything wrong? _I question, half speaking in the native tongue of my ancestors, the Protectors.

"He is the son of Morzan, the traitor," Ajihad comments.

_So what? He protected me during the time that I was searching for my human partner!_ I growl.

"That may be the case but he is Morzan's son so we must lock him up," Ajihad continues.

_I won't let that happen!_ I shriek as a blast of Shadow energy emits from my jaws, narrowly missing Ajihad.

"Finca please stop this!" Eragon pleads.

I turn my head toward him and growl.

_Tamli may have been with you for the time that I wasn't around but I will not have Saphira or you speaking with him ever again!_ I scream as I open my wings.

With that I turn around and look at Murtagh.

_Come_, I command and he begins to climb onto my back.

"Stop that dragon!" Ajihad calls out and dozens of dwarves surround me.

With a flick of my tail almost all of them are down on the floor. The remaining one begin to puncture my wings with their daggers. I roar in pain and rise up onto my hind legs. Within a few minutes Murtagh is dragged away in chains and I am chained down. I'm sure that now both Saphira and Eragon dislike me. Anyway, Ajihad finally pried Tamli off my back and had sent both him and Arya to their healers, probably more dwarves.

I struggle against the chains that hold me down, but to my surprise they don't budge.

_**This people know how to chain a dragon up**_, I growl to myself as Eragon and Saphira speak with Ajihad.

Once they finish, the three of us are taken to the dragonhold. I am placed in the farthest up cave while Eragon and Saphira take one that is in the middle. One we are left in peace I blast the chains apart with a special power that Tamli had taught me to use, Aura. Now I'm not sure if you know what aura is so I'll explain it. Aura is like your spirit in a way, you can't see it but you know it's there.


	38. Chapter 19: Part 2

Chapter 19.2

The next morning I awaken and slip down to see Murtagh. I feel sorry for him but I can't do much about his predicament except be there for him. When I enter the chamber in which he is being held, I find it strange somehow. I mean sure I've cared about him, but with Tamli in his unconscious state it just seems like he is the only one who I can reach out to.

"So you got away?" Murtagh asks as I approach him.

_That's right_, I growl._ I did._

He merely sighs.

"You should go before you are caught," Murtagh suggests.

I nod and turn to leave.

_I will come visit you again_, I growl as I walk out and go back to the dragonhold.

Either Ajihad and his dwarf army aren't sure of what I can do or either they don't trust me, it one of the two, that I'm sure. I make my way to the dragonhold and enter my cave. There a collapse to the floor. The eggs are safe, we were able to barrow Eragon's pack until I found Tamli's, which knowing Eragon, might be with him. The next moment I am awakened to see that one of the dwarves is in my cave, let my repeat MY cave.

_Who are you?_ I ask.

"My name is Orik and as for you Finca ilf carnz orodum to visit your rider," the dwarf says.

**_Ilf carnz orodum? What does that mean?_** I wonder.

"I see you are puzzled dragon so allow me to explain. What I said was _It is one's obligation_," Orik says.

_**That's what it meant**_, I think as I breathe a sigh of relief.

_I shall come after all it is not my **wryda**_ _to visit him? _I question as I use a word from the ancient language here.

"It is your fate, yes," Orik says as he leads to my master.

* * *

As we enter the chamber where he is kept, Orik stays at the entrance to give Tamli and I some time alone. As I near him I find that he is in a trance-like state. I stop beside him and wait for him to sense my presence. He does so immediately and opens his eyes. His eyes are a lighter purple, almost a faint pink.

_Your eyes? _I question.

_I have spoken with a dragon that you have been in contact with_, my master says as I narrow my eyes is curiosity.


	39. Chapter 20: Part 1

Chapter 20.1

_What dragon? _Finca asks.

_He calls himself Vanor and seems to know a lot about you, Finca_, I say.

**_Vanor?_** Finca thinks as I hear her thoughts through our bond.**_ That name is familiar to me somehow, but why?_ **

_Perhaps I'm not the only one with a lost memory_, I chuckle as she struggles over this name that I've told her about.

_Why you! _She growls_. You read my thoughts!_

_You have read mine as well Finca, so don't think that you can just blame me for this incident!_I snap.

Finca sighs in despair as she realizes that we are still fighting each other even though we are supposed to be rider and dragon. A sudden drop in the temperature of the room, causes me to shiver and Finca to growl softly. The lengthy shadow of a dragon rises up from the floor and slowly becomes visible as the dragon Vanor. His pale, white scales and green eyes glare at us like we have done something wrong.

_You think that this is how a rider and dragon are supposed to behave? _He asks.

Finca backs up and I close my eyes and sigh.

_We didn't know you were watching us_, I say.

_You didn't KNOW!_ Vanor roars._ A lot of dragons have never seen me but they know that I follow them around, but yet both of you doubt my words, is that what I hear?_

Finca growls and Vanor turns his head to her.

_Your rage is overtaking you, young dragon, and you must fight it before it's too late_, Vanor says.

_Too late? What is too late, huh? Is too late the fact that we may never make it back home, is that it? Tell us Vanor, go on_, Finca screams.

_This is what I feared would happen_, Vanor mutters to me._ Her rage has consumed her and turned her heart evil and vicious toward all that care about her._

_Even me? _I ask.

Vanor looks at Finca for a moment then nods his head _'yes'_.

_I'm afraid so Tamli. She must be contained or else the virus that affects her will spread to you_, Vanor says.

_So it's the virus' fault that she's like this?_ I ask.

_Sadly Tamli that answer is yes, but we can save her. Now hold her down with you powers_, Vanor growls as his front claws tense up.

I do as asked and Finca slips to the ground . . .


	40. Chapter 20: Part 2

Chapter 20.2

What is wrong with me? It's as if that illness has taken control over me, it feels like it's possessing me to do what it wants. However I try to fight it, it always wins.

_**Tamli, forgive me**_, I think._**Forgive me for what I've done to you during the time that this virus has taken control of me.**_

Although my words may seem nice, my heart aches for him. The first few nights while we were separated, I had trouble sleeping. Yet, when I think about it, I still do even though Tamli and I are together now.

**_Tamli, please hear my cries_**, I shriek as I begin to feel alone, a feeling that I almost never get but yet I'm terrified of.

Tears begin to create in my eyes at the thought of Tamli abandoning me to run off with Saphira and Eragon. Just their names sends me into a fury of rage. They caused most of the problems that happened to him. If he hadn't been in Yazuac then he wouldn't had discovered the ancient language here, but no he goes and tags along with Eragon and finds out that he can control magic. Magic that rivals that of our own.

**_Tamli get back here now!_** I roar as I think of all that Eragon and Saphira had done to him.

He was mine, mine to protect and shield from harm, but yet those two think that he is merely a lost soul. If I ever see them again . . . No I must control myself. It's that type of behavior that has gotten me into trouble both here and back on our world. I am Tamli's light, chosen to shield him from darkness and evil. That is what Guardians do, it is our job.

A sudden flash of light nearly blinds me.

_So you understand? _Vanor asks.

_I do, please release me from this. Please, just let me see my human partner! _I cry.

_Very well Guardian_, Vanor hums as I am released from his magic.

* * *

I open my eyes and stagger to my feet.

_Where is Tamli? _I ask.

_Fighting a war, young one_, Vanor answers.

_A war! _I scream. _Tamli can't, no I won't let him fight. Show me the way!_

_I thought you might say that, now there is some dragon armor over in the far west corner of the room for you to put on_, Vanor says as my eyes blaze with a determination to find and save my master before it's too late.


	41. Chapter 21: Part 1

Chapter 21.1

The sound of metal against metal rings in my ears as we of the Varden fight against an army of Urgals. Those creatures aren't pretty and what's worse is that Finca has to be locked up, as Vanor told me, because of her illness. I would love to destroy our enemies from above instead of having to slash at them with just my sword. I stay by the newly released Murtagh as we fight off a pact of bloodthirsty Urgals that want to kill us. The shade Durza leads them and as I find out, Finca had wounded him during our encounter with him in Gil'ead. My dragon has wounded a shade! I was stunned to learn that but I am proud of her. Finca has been so strong for me here in this new world since my memory was erased.

A sudden roar catches my attention. It comes from a platform above the battlefield. I look up and to my shock, Finca stands there in glistening silver dragon armor. Murtagh manages to shield me from an Urgal's attack as I gaze up at my dragon in shock. Her silver scales are blending in with the dragon armor to give her a beautiful shiny look. She roars and rises onto her hind legs. I catch an Urgal by its shoulder and rip it apart with my sword.

Finca growls and leaps off the platform, her wings folding out and flapping softly as she glides toward me. She crushes at least ten Urgals as she lands.

_Get on_, she commands.

I do as asked and climb on her back. With that she takes off, determined to find Durza and finish him off.

_The only way that you can destroy a Shade is if you pierce it through the heart_, my dragon informs me as she spots Durza.

Durza fights with Eragon as he near and I soon realize that Durza is winning.

_Hurry up Finca, Eragon needs our help! _I cry.

_Right! Hold on then! _She growls as she tilts her body downward and goes into a fast dive as we race to save Eragon.

Finca roars as she tilts upward to avoid crashing into the blood-soaked dirt of the battlefield. I draw my sword and nod at Finca.

_Right_, she mutters as she flaps her wings and slowly goes into a spin that allows me to get on her tail unnoticed.

_Hey Durza_, Finca growls as she halts before him. _Come and get me!_

He growls and lunges off of Eragon and straight into the path of my waiting sword . . .


	42. Chapter 21: Part 2

Chapter 21.2

The Varden cheer as they celebrate their victory over Durza and the Urgals. Tamli and I give the credit for Durza's death to Eragon, after much thought. He deserves it, not us.

Later on in the day Tamli and I stay in the dragonhold, far up from the party that rages down on the lower levels. My master closes his eyes and rests against my body, something he used to do back on our world quite usually. Both of us end up falling asleep and are awoken by Saphira. Ajihad was just attacked and killed by a stray group of Urgals and Murtagh was dragged away. I bolt upright and question Saphira to make sure that what she said is right and true. She confirms it and I awaken Tamli, who is cross with me because of the fact that I disturbed his sleep.

_Sorry but we must go! _I growl and fling him on my back.

Saphira and I land in the battlefield that now feels like a swamp due to all the blood that was shed here. I leave Tamli with Saphira and Eragon and enter the tunnel that Murtagh was dragged off into.

_I will be back_, I promise to my master before I vanish.

* * *

Several days pass and I make it to the city of Uru'baen, the capital of the Empire and Galbatorix's home. I slip past the heavily guarded entrance and stop before the throne room.

_**If I enter as I am then I'll probably be put in chains and forced to work alongside Shruikan and held hostage by Galbatorix**_, I think to myself.

I lower myself to the ground as a human walks past me. His short black hair is messy and his yellow eyes are dull. Could that be Murtagh? A second later a little red dragon comes bounding after him. Was he chosen as a Dragon Rider by this dragon? The smell that comes from the red dragon tells me that it's a male but yet a feel a darker energy within it's pure heart.

Later on in the day I creep down to the dungeon of Uru'baen, led by a strange force to find a special item. As I slowly soar down the steps, walking was just too much effort, I landed and stared at the sight that fell before me. A green egg, the last of its kind, the last of the pureblooded dragons from Alagaesia.

_**This egg could decide the war's outcome**_, I think as I stare into its glistening green surface.

A sudden noise catches my attention and so I raise my head in caution . . .


	43. Chapter 22: Part 1

Guess know gets to narrate another chapter? That's right, it's Finca!

* * *

Chapter 22.1

I freeze in fear as Shruikan comes into the dungeon. In a frantic panic I jump up to the rafters that hold up the castle and latch on to them, similar to what a human spy might do. My muscles begin to ache as I remain latched on to the rafters that stand above Shruikan's head. Since when was he that big? I mean, he's a beautiful black male dragon and all but his growth rate, and Saphira's, scares me. It's as if they never stop growing. We dragons that exist on the world that Tamli and I came from, stop once we've reached the age of four. By that time, we are considered adults by our peers. But here it seems like these dragons never stop growing.

At least, after what seemed like a century, Shruikan left the dungeon. I release my hold on the rafters and turn around before landing in front of the egg again. With my gaze held firmly on it, I start to reach for it.

_**No!** _I think.** _Even if I could get the egg out of Uru'baen, then where would I bring it to? I doubt that I could even get it out of this city alone, without being spotted and probably captured by Galbatorix._**

With that I leave the egg alone and decide to find Murtagh and see if what I saw is true, the fact that he is a Dragon Rider. I pause at the entrance to his chamber, not sure of the course of events that my intrusion will cause. I am not one that likes to alter the course of history, nor change the events of the past, but yet it was changed with Tamli and I coming here. Our intrusion in the fabric of time and space has begun to change Alagaesia. Most wouldn't be able to sense the change, but yet I, and probably Tamli as well, sense the change of history. The story of a white dragon and her human partner from another world. Ha! I can just see it now!

Even though I do not wish to alter the future, I cannot see another way. I must know if Murtagh is a Dragon Rider now. I push open the door of his chamber with my left forepaw and enter, shutting the door shut with my tail as soon as I'm in. Murtagh looks up to see me standing beside the door. He is stunned and his 'new' dragon growls at me. The growl sounds more like the bleating of a newborn lamb in my opinion.

"Quiet Thorn!" Murtagh snaps as he gets to his feet.

I avoid his gaze as I close my eyes and feel the aura that radiates from him. It swirls a mix of purple, which means chaos, and black, which means evil or darkness. Those colors startle me. Why would his aura be like that? When I first met him, his aura was royal blue, a sign of one of noble birth. Now his aura has changed to a more darkened appearance, could I have caused that?


	44. Chapter 22: Part 2

Chapter 22.2

Murtagh finally begs me to make eye contact with him.

"It has been a while," he says as he strokes Thorn's underbelly with his right hand.

_It has_, I comment as I lay down next to the only window in his chamber.

"How are the eggs?" Murtagh asks.

_Fine. They haven't hatched though_, I reply.

Thorn growls softly at me as I continue to speak with Murtagh. By the time that the room is beginning to grow dark, Murtagh begs that I leave Uru'baen by tonight.

_Why? _I ask.

"I don't want you to be captured," he snaps.

I merely chuckle at his words. He thinks I could be captured? Ha! These fools don't know what I've gone through back in the world that Tamli and I came from. Back there, you being captured wasn't the worst thing that could happen to you. Trust me, I know first hand.

Without another word I slip out of the castle and decide to gaze up at the stars, a favorite past-time os mine when Tamli and I were younger. I am startled by another beast dropping down beside me, and growl fiercely as I turn to see who it is. Turns out to be Shruikan, a shock for me.

_Welcome dragon_, he growls as his yellow eyes lock with mine.

His attitude is much different then that of when we first met.

* * *

_Why are you here white dragon?_ He snarls.

_I landed in this world_, I reply.

_Leave now or I will take you to the king myself_, Shruikan growls.

_I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I can't return to my world until I find the human that was separated from me when we arrived here and I think he's in danger_, I snarl back.

_A foolish choice dragon!_ Shruikan roars.

Shruikan lunges at me. I dodge and land on the ground.

_I suggest you get off unless you want to be thrown off_, I growl, as I watch Shruikan circling around where we are.

Murtagh dismounts and I fly back into the sky.

_Bring it on!_ I snarl.

He flies forward, attempting to run into me. I dodge by barrel-rolling and blast him with my Shadow Blast. He roars in pain and surprise and turns to face me.

_You are very good for an outsider._

_Perhaps I am but it won't matter if you take me to the king._

He lunges again and again I dodge. But this time he strikes back with fire. I scream in surprise and try to hold it back with a Shadow Blast but to no use.

_Murtagh run! I think he wants you next_, I cry as I feel my strength fading.

With one final effort I roar and tear through the torrent of fire. I fly toward him, growling. He can't dodge quickly enough and we crash into each other. Falling toward the ground, we begin to spin around each other and then lock our talons together. A few seconds before we crash, we open our wings, unlock our talons, and blast the ground with Shadow or fire, then gain attitude again. We both snarl at each other and Shruikan flies off. I land, exhausted.

* * *

_A lot has changed since we first met, dragon_, Shruikan says as we turn our eyes to the sky and stare into it's glorious wonder.

_True_, I comment.

_Did you ever find your human partner?_

_I did_, I reply.

After a moment of silence, Shruikan looks once more at me.

_Flee this place dragon and rejoin with your human_, he growls.

_What? Why?_ I ask.

_Because you cannot face Galbatorix without your Rider, it would kill them if you died_, Shruikan says as I sense what might be a bit of sadness in his voice.

I think for a moment and then decide.

_I shall go at your request Shruikan, but please, the next time we meet, call me Finca_, I growl as I lift my white wings into the air.

_Fly fast, white one, and may the dragons of old protect you in your journey_, Shruikan hums as his eyes flicker with rage.

Could it be the rage of having to serve someone through dark magic?

_I will find a way to free you_, I growl as I rise off the ground.

_Very well, Lightscales, but be cautious as you travel. Many enemies lurk in the shadows, sometimes they may be friends_, Shruikan growls as we rub our head together before I fly off.


	45. Chapter 23: Part 1

Chapter 23.1

**(Finca)**

My travels lead me to the elf capital Ellesmera, hid within the deep forest of Du Weldenvarden. I am led there by my master's scent. Shruikan's warning echoes through my mind continuously as I fly toward the forest that is blanketed by magic, tons of it. I stop when I'm about halfway through and decide to rest against a tree. My rest doesn't last for very long though, because I am awoken by a young elf, I'm guessing that it's a male and that it's about ten or twenty years ago. He hangs on a branch above where I sleep, and to be honest, annoys me with just being there. I get to my feet and glare up at him, he merely laughs as if my gaze means nothing to him. Elves, magic-users that you can't turn your back on or else you might wake up to find thousands of arrows sticking out of you. Those types of people, I despise with my whole being.

An idea comes to mind as I glare at the elf, an idea that would please me to no end. While I do not enjoy the taste of human flesh, I might enjoy the flesh of a magic-user, much like this elf. So with a single flap of my wings, I leap to the branch from which the young elf was watching me from.

_Welcome, magic-user_, I growl, baring my gleaming, white teeth as I project my thoughts into his mind.

He gazes back at me, not scared.

**_Strange_**, I think. **_He's about to face certain death but yet he's not worried? These elves are stranger then the dwarves from the Varden were._**

The elf bows to me in respect, a sign that puzzles me slightly.

"Welcome Lightscales, your human is at the Crags of Tel'naeir along with Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales should you wish to go to him," the elf says in what I believe is that of the ancient language.

_I shall_, I hum. _Your name?_

"My name is Vanir, oh Lightscales," the male elf replies before he jumps off the branch and walks away.

**_He might make a good Dragon Rider someday_**, I think to myself as I watch him walk off.**_ But as for now, I shall find Tamli at the Crags of Tel'naeir before I must hunt him now again. Of course that is after I eat, this travel has severely weakened me._**

With that I set out into a deeper part of the forest to look for food, my thoughts straying back to the black male dragon that I left behind in Uru'baen and my promise to him.


	46. Chapter 23: Part 2

Chapter 23.2

I decide to locate the place where Tamli, Eragon, and Saphira stay, since it is much easier on me then to fly on for another hour. I drop inside of the treehouse and look around. Pretty bare if you ask me, a bed for Eragon, and a litter for Saphira. I realize that Tamli has no place to sleep in. Do they think less of him? Of MY master? Sometimes I really think that I should have better control my rage but it doesn't help. My hot-blooded nature comes through quite easily, although I wish it wouldn't. I lay down by the open windows of the treehouse and relax my tensed muscles, this journey, what would be a possible four-day trip for humans, I have made in little over a day. My desire to rejoin with Tamli nearly scares me most of the time but our connection is strong, very strong, strong enough to possibly free Shruikan from Galbatorix's control.

The way his yellow eyes told me of the hardships that he had fought to overcome, but yet he couldn't overcome this one. This wasn't going to be his fate, I shalln't allow it. By the name of the Protectors that died in the Great Flood, I shall rescue Shruikan from this darkness that enslaves him and binds him to Galbatorix or I will die trying. His fate now lies with me and Tamli.

I am drawn out of my daydream by the sound of Saphira's approach. I crawl into a dark corner and wait for them. She enters the treehouse and lands, letting Eragon and Tamli off her back.

"I wish that we would hear something from Finca soon," my master sighs as he climbs into the bed.

_As do I Tamli, but we cannot push our luck. She might have been captured . . ._

"Never say THAT!" Tamli roars with such a fury that it reminds me of my own in the thick of battle. "She is alive! I just know it!"

**_If only he knew the truth about what he is saying_**, I think as I watch my master argue with Eragon and Saphira over the fact that I am still alive.

* * *

Later that night, I watch the stars as I await the best time to awaken my master with the fact that I am alive. My mind begins to drift and I find myself back with Shruikan. I never thought that I would say this, but I think that I'm starting to like him.

My choice of males back in the world from which Tamli and I came from was quite limited, but here the choice is far better.


	47. Chapter 24: Part 1

Chapter 24.1

I am awoken by an intrusion to my mind. At first I merely try to ignore it, but it won't go away. I finally open my eyes to see a silver dragon siting nearby in the first rays of the morning sun. I first think that my mind is playing tricks on me, this can't be the dragon that I think it is, could it?

_Welcome Tamli_, the silver dragon growls.

I bolt upright, it is Finca! She is alive!

_You're alive? _I question.

_Yes I am_, my dragon replies as she raises her front right forepaw.

_What is it? _I ask as I look at her rising forepaw.

_I will tell you later master_, she replies. _But now we are to go to the Crags of Tel'naeir._

I begin to question Finca's reason for going there, I mean Eragon and I aren't supposed to be their until ten but yet it is six in the morning.

_Get on_, Finca commands as I get up out of the bed and walk toward her.

_Do I need to grab a saddle? _I ask.

_Have you ever used one on me? _She questions.

_No_, I grumble as she takes to the sky.

_I missed you_, she growls after a while.

_And I you, but why are you back so soon?_

Finca doesn't respond as she lands beside Oromis' home in the Crags of Tel'naeir. Glaedr, Oromis' golden dragon, approaches us as I get off Finca's back.

_Ah young Tamli, why are you here so early? Eragon and you begin your lesson with Oromis at ten_, Glaedr says.

"Forgive me master but I wished to introduce you to my dragon, Finca . . ."

_Finca, Finca Lightscales_, my Guardian finishes without me knowing.

_Finca Lightscales? Interesting name young dragon_, Glaedr hums.

I can sense Finca's rage at being called young.

_Calm yourself Finca. He means us no harm_, I say quietly.

_Your words mean little to me, master_, Finca growls. _He has called me young and that I VERY much disapprove of!_

With that, she roars and lets loose a stream of Shadow toward Glaedr.


	48. Chapter 24: Part 2

Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. There might be a spolier for Brisingr in this chapter, just so you know. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24.2

This golden dragon has called me young. ME! I am not young! I have lived for over ten thousand years and yet he called me young. A sharp growl rises from my throat, followed by a stream of Shadow that rushes from my now open jaws and streaks toward this golden dragon. That should teach him to never call me young again!

When the smoke clears from my attack, the golden dragon is still standing. I glace at my master to find him doubled over in pain, a faint line of black visible through the back of his tunic. Could he have stopped my attack on the golden dragon? If he did, then why?

_Sorry Finca but I can't have you harming Glaedr_, Tamli says as he tries to catch his breathe after casting the spell that protected that no good, traitor of a dragon.

Glaedr turns his attention to my master.

_Are you injured Tamli? _He asks.

This golden dragon has gotten on my last nerve! I scream in rage and send a torrent of Shadow toward the golden dragon. I don't care what his name is, he has gone too far!

_Finca! Stop this please! _Tamli screams at me.

I ignore his scream at me to stop. That golden dragon, Glaedr, has picked the wrong day to mess with me. First off, he calls me young! I am NOT young! Then, he asks my master is he alright after he saved this golden dragon's butt from my attack. Those two things spark the raging flame that lies within me. That flame is started and it grows. It grows to the point of my sudden attack on Glaedr.

_Prepare to die like your kind did during the Fall of the Dragon Riders!_ I scream, remembering what Murtagh had told me about the Fall of the Dragons Riders.

Galbatorix had found thirteen that would follow him and thus they became the Forsworn. After the Fall, their dragon's names were erased from history altogether. An impressive act, if you ask me. Tamli struggle to cast a spell that would protect Glaedr from my attack, but he is still weak from his last spell. Due to his scar, it takes longer for him to recover. The creature that had made the wound on his back had indued it with his poison, drawing strength from Tamli with every spell he cast.

Glaedr roars as he is struck with my attack. Tamli can only watch in horror as the golden dragon falls to the ground . . .


	49. Chapter 25: Part 1

Chapter 25.1

_Finca, Finca what have you done! _I scream at her as I see Glaedr down on the ground.

Her attack couldn't have . . . have killed him?

_He is fine_, she growls with hate. _He is merely unconscious. I can change the strength of my Shadow to a form where it would only leave a person, or dragon, unconscious._

_Fine_, I growl and walk off.

I don't get far, mostly because of the fact that Finca follows me from the air and swoops down on me. She grabs me and begins to carry me off.

_Where are we going?_ I question her.

She says nothing as she lands at the Stone of Broken Eggs, a place where dragons once mated and layed their eggs but after the war against the elves, the dragons abandoned the location.

_Why here?_ I ask.

_Because I said so_, she replies softly.

I look into her eyes and find that they are distant. Could she have found a mate here?

_This place is like a magnet to me. I cannot explain it though_, she sighs as she lays down on the cold rocks.

_But why here?_ I ask.

Finca doesn't respond for a moment.

_Because of Nigar_, she answers.

_Nigar?_ I ask.

_It is the name of your sword_, Finca explains.

_My sword has a name?_ I ask.

Finca merely chuckles at my question.

_It does_, she growls playfully.

_Why didn't you tell me this before?_ I ask.

_There was no time. I had to ensure that Murtagh didn't find out all that I knew about you_, Finca says.

_So he wouldn't tell Galbatorix_, I comment.

Finca nods her head in agreement.

_Correct master_, she growls._ Now draw Nigar and raise it up!_


	50. Chapter 25: Part 2

Chapter 25.2

Tamli looks at me for a moment before doing as I ask. He draws his diamond-incrusted sword and raises it blade up.

_Good, now focus your mind upon it_, I say.

He does as asked and Nigar lights up with a slight white light.

_Good, now release the energy that you felt from Nigar_, I growl.

The sword shoots a beam of white light toward the sky as it reconnects with my master's energy and aura.

_Why does it glow white?_ Tamli asks.

_Your aura provides the power it needs_, I answer.

_My aura? You mean the . . ._

_The energy that allows you to use your light balls_, I finish.

Tamli nods at my comment.

_Why can I control it?_

Does my master just like to ask me questions all day? I growl and think of why his aura does what it does.

_You are a powerful person, Tamli. A gifted creature like myself_, I growl.

Tamli quiets and I gaze over at him. He now hold the sword in his lap as he sits against a rock. I stretch out and close my eyes, my mind thinking back to how I first was paired with Tamli.

* * *

The warm breeze of the ocean. A beam of light filtering down from the open skylight that warm us. My mother and father stand by my side as two humans enter our home, the Guardian chamber. The six pillars that hold up the roof scare me today for I am to be bonded with a human. Both mother and father say that I will be alright but yet their words do little to ease my nervousness. A small young boy walks up, his unusual silver hair swirling around like a tiny tornado. His calm purple eyes somehow calm me down. I hope he is the one that I will be paired with. My own daughter, a red dragon known as Ruby by the humans and **flamedancer** by us, sits in front of me. She is only two weeks only and yet I am only at the age of three, the age when females can start to mate and dragons learn how to better control their elements. Mine is one of the rarest elements a dragon can process, the gift of Shadow. It somewhat looks like fire except for it being dark gray. The silver haired male holds up his left hand and I reach my snout out to touch his palm. At that moment, a bond is forged between us. Our minds now think as one. We are connected, we are dragon and rider!


	51. Chapter 26: Part 1

Chapter 26.1

Finca has stared off into the distance for a while now. I wonder what she is thinking about? Probably nothing that I would know of.

_So much has happened since we were joined as dragon and rider_, Finca growls.

_That's what you were thinking about? _I question.

_Correct_, she growls. _When I first came here and met with Murtagh, and later with Shruikan, I realized that our two words mirror each other. Shruikan is much like I was, a dragon forced to be joined to a human_.

Finca's words startle me, I didn't know that she felt that way.

_I didn't know . . ._

_I'm sorry Tamli, I didn't mean . . ._

_It's okay_, I mutter.

Finca licks my cheek with her tongue and motions for me to get on her back.

_Are you sure?_ I ask.

_Your lesson with Oromis is about to start_, she growls.

_Right_, I say and get on her back.

Finca takes me back to the Crags of Tel'naeir and lands beside Saphira.

_You've come back?_ Saphira questions.

A sharp growl from Finca answers her question. I get off Finca's back and go to find Eragon.

* * *

I find Eragon and Oromis beside Glaedr. I halt and press myself against a tree.

"Will he be alright?" Eragon asks.

"Glaedr will be fine. We must find the dragon that harmed him," Oromis answers.

I reach down for Nigar and grasp its diamond-incrusted handle.

"I will tell Saphira to be on the lookout for another dragon," Eragon says.

A sudden burst of pain slams into me. Could Finca and Saphira be fighting? Sure they haven't been on the best of terms but still.

_Master! _Finca screams.

_What is it Finca? _I ask.

_Saphira knows of what I truly did to Glaedr_, Finca snarls.


	52. Chapter 26: Part 2

Chapter 26.2

_What you truly did? _Tamli asks.

_That's right_, I growl. _I didn't knock Glaedr unconscious, I placed him in a never-ending nightmare! _

_What?_ Tamli questions.

_I'm not sure how it happened, I was just deceasing the amount of energy that I would release for my Shadow Blast, unless . . . _

_Unless what?_

_Unless I forgot that once I'm enraged, I can't control my Shadow Blast_, I sigh.

I break my connection from Tamli as Saphira attempts to roast me with her flames.

_Watch it Saphira!_ I growl as I open my wings and leap into the air.

I begin to climb and then, once I feel that I've gone high enough, I fold my wings in slightly and come toward her. Saphira barely dodges my swift attack. She growls and leaps into the air. I dodge another blast of flames from her and go into a downward spiral, one of my better techniques. I whip past the ground and launch myself upward to collide with Saphira.

**_She can't dodge this_**, I think as I slam into her.

She shrieks in pain and surprise and saves herself before she crashes to the ground.

_You are most impressive_, she mutters.

_As are you_, I growl._ But do not blame me for what occurred to Glaedr._

_Why not?_ Saphira asks.

_I was enraged, I wasn't in control of my powers_, I snap.

_That isn't a good enough response_, Saphira growls.

I struggle against my natural response to that kind of insult, a full power blast of Shadow. I curl my claws and narrow my yellow eyes.

_Normally I would harm you for saying that but I will let it go for today_, I mutter.

Saphira seems to pay no heed to what I have said. A sharp growl comes from behind my clenched teeth.

_Do not just ignore me! _I roar.

Saphira growls at my remark.

_You do not belong here_, she growls before she flies off.


	53. Chapter 27: Part 1

Chapter 27.1

I wait for Finca to contact me. Why hasn't she? A sudden blur of white catches my eye. Finca grabs me and lifts me up by my shoulders.

_We must go_, she growls.

_Go where? _I ask.

_To the Burning Plains_, she answers.

The Burning Plains? What is that? Finca remains silent for most of our trip, a sign that tells me that something is wrong. When I question her about it she merely growls at me.

She finally soars over a large red field with small fires lit everywhere. We land and are met by Eragon and Saphira, who have arrived just seconds before we did. Eragon nods to me and I jump off Finca's back.

_How was your flight? _Saphira questions.

"Good," I answer quickly, not wanting to go into detail.

Finca growls softly and places her right forepaw between Eragon and myself. I turn and look at her. She merely turns her head toward the tents that are nearby.

I turn back around and am about to say something to Eragon and Saphira when Finca grabs me by the hood of my white cloak and lifts me off the ground.

_Let me go! _I growl.

She says nothing as she turns around and walks toward the tents that litter the left end of the battlefield.

* * *

Later that day, I dress for battle. After meeting with the new leader of the Varden, Nasuada, Ajihad's daughter. Turns out that Galbatorix won't stop until the Varden are beaten into submission, let him try to break us. Finca and I shall destroy him and that black dragon of his.

I turn and gaze at Finca as she enters the tent that was set up for she and I, her silver dragon armor blazing with a newfound light.

_Ready? _I ask.

She growls and lowers her head. She still hasn't spoken to me since we left the Crags of Tel'naeir.

_This battle will not end well_, Finca suddenly growls.

I blink and draw Nigar from its sheath that hangs on my white belt.

_Why not? _I ask.

_We have another Dragon Rider_, she mutters.


	54. Chapter 27: Part 2

Chapter 27.2

_Another Dragon Rider? _Tamli asks.

I lower my head in shame. He will now find out about Murtagh becoming a Dragon Rider, something I wasn't planning on telling him.

_That's right_, I mutter._ There is another Dragon Rider._

_Who is it?_ Tamli asks.

_Murtagh_, I growl softly.

Tamli wraps his hand around Nigar and draws it.

_Tell me your not lying_, he mutters.

_I'm not_, I say.

Tamli looks down to find his hand shaking. He attempts to calm himself as I approach him.

_I was planning on telling you, I just didn't want Eragon and Saphira to find out_, I stammer.

The sudden sound of drums catches my attention. Tamli climbs on my back and we leave the tent. I look up in the sky to see a large red dragon. That dragon? It can't be! It can't be Thorn!

Last time I saw him, he was a hatchling but now he is as tall as I am. I'm never forgiving Galbatorix for this! I gaze up at Thorn as Tamli pounds on my scales, begging me to open my mind to speak with him. I growl and launch myself toward Thorn, nearly throwing Tamli off my back.

_Traitor! Egg breaker, oath breaker, murderer! _I growl as I quickly catch up to Thorn.

We loop around each other, sizing the other up. Both of us are about the same size though. Murtagh and Tamli begin to fight each other with their swords.

As the day carries on I begin to get tired. My muscles begin to quiver and my Shadow attacks lessen in their power and fierceness. Tamli suddenly leaps off my back and runs Nigar down Thorn's left leg. He starts to fall and it's then that I realize that he wants me to catch him. He never even told me he was going to do that! I go into a downward spin and grab Tamli with my right clawed forepaw.

I land on a nearby plateau and Murtagh and Thorn follow. Thorn lands and Murtagh goes to take a look at his dragon's injury but I quickly mutter a stream of spells under my breathe has his hand goes to his dragon's side. He won't be healing that wound, at least not while I'm here! Murtagh glares at me and he and Tamli resume their sword fight.

A few moments later I see my master is on his back and Murtagh has Nigar in his hand. He strides toward his dragon and I growl sharply. Thorn climbs into the air and I follow.

Using my telepathic abilities I roar out across the whole battlefield: _Murtagh son of the traitor Morzan! Unhand Nigar, sword of Tamli Nekita, or else I shall fight you and your dragon Thorn till my dying day! You will not be safe in Uru'baen nor in Das-Lenoa! I shall hunt you down and take what should be rightfully Tamli's!_

Thorn turns to look at me and Murtagh slides his hand-and-a-half sword from its sheath. I close my eyes and call Zar'roc, the sword that Brom had given Eragon, to my side.

_Switch Zar'roc for Nigar_, I growl as my eyes remain focused on Thorn.

Murtagh agrees to the trade and thus I obtain my master's sword.

Before I leave Thorn's side Murtagh stretches over to tell me something: "Zar'roc should have gone to Morzan's oldest, not his youngest."

With that he leaves and I return to Tamli, Nigar held tightly in my jaws . . .


	55. Chapter 28: Part 1

Chapter 28.1

I grip the edge of Finca's armor as we head back to the Varden's tents to rest. What she has just told me can't be true. Murtagh and Eragon can't be brothers, they look nothing alike! Finca lands and we enter the tent that has been set up for us.

"Allow me to heal your wounds," I say as I gaze at my dragon.

_No master, you have been weakened by your fight with Murtagh. Allow me to heal what I can and then go and get Eragon, he must learn of this_, Finca growls.

I sigh and sit down as she begins the slow process of repairing my wounds from my sword fight with Murtagh. A few hours later Finca growls and I turn to look at her.

_I had wished to not make you go and get Eragon but I am in no position to move. Please go and fetch him for me, master_, Finca hums as she lays down on the floor.

I get to my feet and go off to find Eragon. I return with him at my heels a few moments later.

_As you wished_, I say as I step aside for Eragon to enter.

He enters and I follow.

_Eragon Shadeslayer_, my dragon growls. _Pleasure to meet with you again._

"What is this about?" Eragon asks.

_You are the son of Morzan and the younger brother of Murtagh_, Finca snarls. _That is what this is about!_

Eragon jumps back at her outburst and my hand reaches for Nigar.

_Forgive me for my outburst but what I say is true,_ she hums.

Eragon staggers to his feet and leaves Finca and I.

_Is that what you wanted? _I ask.

_It was_, Finca hums. _Because we are going to take down Galbatorix and free Shruikan!_

_How? _I ask.

_Simple, you will act like I have captured you and I will go and ask Galbatorix what he wants me to do with you. One he says that I should take you to the dungeon, we go to the dungeon and grab the green egg before escaping and you returning to face him with me coming in later, understand?_ She asks.

_Not quite_, I answer.


	56. Chapter 28: Part 2

Chapter 28.2

So much has occurred in the short time that Tamli and I have been here and yet now we are about to take down Galbatorix but before we do I want to know something from Glaedr, which means going to Ellesmera and confronting Oromis and his golden dragon. Tamli and I decide to get a good rest and then leave for Ellesmera in the morning. About halfway through the night, I find myself awake. I get to my feet and quietly walk out of our tent. Once I'm outside I sit down and turn my gaze to the stars.

_Oh great dragons from the past_, I mutter as I close my eyes. _Please guide Tamli and I as we go to rid this land of the tyranny that has plagued Alagaesia for so long!_

A sudden flicker of thought reaches me. It's strange and feels alien-like but at the same time beautiful. It quickly retreats and I am left alone once again.

**_What was that?_** I wonder as it fades.

* * *

The next morning Tamli climbs onto my back and presses his right hand on my scales.

_Something wrong?_ I question.

_Will this be the right thing to do?_ He asks.

I shudder at this. He questions my plan? He questions me? Tamli removes his hand and shifts position on my back as I leap into the air and open my powerful wings. He questioning thought worries me as I soar toward Ellesmera. Could he be . . . ? No he can't! I would never believe that the beast that caused his scar would come after us. But yet his questioning remark could mean that the serpent is coming. If so then Alagaesia is doomed! No one can stop that thing!

**_Oh please don't let us lose our fight against the darkness that has covered Alagaesia for so long! _**I whisper to myself as I recall my master and my time together here in Alagaesia.

* * *

I was unconscious and protecting my future children. Tamli shielded me from the Ra'zac. His encounter with Murtagh. Meeting with the Varden. Our trip to the Burning Plains. Tamli's sword fight against Murtagh. Finding out that Murtagh and Eragon are brothers. Now our trip back to Ellesmera!

* * *

All of that will be lost if we can't stop that serpent before it comes. It could already be here though. If it is, we are doomed to fail!


	57. Chapter 29: Part 1

Chapter 29.1

Every now and then I get this wield serpent-like voice inside my head. My remark to Finca was the result of that. I didn't say it, the voice somehow commanded me to.

**You did what I asssked? **The voice questions.

_**Yes**_, I mutter.

**Good**, the voice hisses as it fades.

Of course it doesn't stay away for long. Within a few minutes it comes back, usually. I press myself against Finca's white shoulders as she climbs into the sky to avoid a town. I sigh and am about to speak with my dragon, but I am stopped by the voice.

**Pitiful young human**, the voice hisses.

_**Who are you?** _I demand.

The voice merely chuckles.

**You can call me Nira**, the voice suggests.

_**Alright Nira what do you want with me?**_

Nira chuckles again.

**You don't know? You're more clueless then your dragon wasss**, Nira hisses.

_**What do you mean I'm more clueless then Finca was? Explain yourself!** _I growl.

Nira chuckles harshly as his raspy voice echoes through my head.

**You, for a human, asssk too many quessstionssss**, Nira grumbles.

I am about to tell Finca about this when Nira intervenes.

_**Why do you worry so much about me?** _I ask.

**Sssimple youngssster, I am much older then you or your beloved dragon could ever imagine**, Nira explains.

_Finca! _I call out.

_Yes master? _Finca responses, worry in her voice.

My connection to Finca is suddenly cut off. Nira chuckles as I curl my hands into fists, wanting to hit that stupid demonic voice.

**Now, now, youngling, your time will come**, Nira insures.

**_Are you sure about that? _I ask.**

**Posssitive youngling**, Nira hums as I feel that Finca is slowly fading away from me. **Trussst me . . . .**

The last thing I hear is Finca's roar as she attempts to reach me . . .


	58. Chapter 29: Part 2

Chapter 29.2

I can't reach Tamli. I can't reach my partner and master. Who is it that is so foolish enough to divide us? I shall find them and tear them apart. No one separates us! I repeat, NO ONE!

_Master? _I call out but receive no reply.

I will find whoever did this to him and destroy them! That I vow upon my name as a Guardian! I land in the forest that surrounds Ellesmera and close my eyes, feeling the pain of hunger. It has been quite a while since I last ate something, but I will not leave Tamli here unprotected. A sudden muffled laugh from above catches my attention. I look up to see Vanir, the elf that I met with when I first came here.

_**Could my ideas about him becoming a Dragon Rider come true?** _I wonder as I place Tamli on the forest floor and remove his pack from his shoulders.

Eragon finally gave the thing back to me, after I vowed to turn him into a roasted cow if he didn't return the pack . . . . oh say right now! But he did finally give the brown pack to me and after fixing its tears, Tamli slipped in on his back and we have carried the four eggs in it ever since. I jump up to land beside Vanir and he moves over to give me some room.

"I see that you finally rejoined with your rider," he comments.

I nod and slide the four eggs out for him to touch.

_I believe that you may be a good Dragon Rider_, I growl softly as he views the four eggs.

"I shall touch them. However, I doubt that they will hatch for me," Vanir promises as his hands reach for the silver egg.

**_We shall see_**, I hum as he touches the silver egg.

No reply. He tries the blue and yellow eggs. Still no reply. He finally reaches for the blackened one. As he hands touch it, a sense of power and might races through me. He was meant to have this one. The egg rocks suddenly, sensing the presence of its future rider. Vanir grips the egg tightly and I watch as it begins to hatch.

**_My offspring shall have a life here after all_**, I think as I watch the egg crack and start to crumble away.

Finally the last remains of the blackened eggshell fall off and a young black dragon lays curled in Vanir's arms. I growl in pleasure and snake my head toward the youngling.

**_Be safe Eon_**, I mutter as I open my wings and tear myself from the branch.

"Lightscales, what is its name?" Vanir asks.

_Eon_, I reply as I grab Tamli between my front paws and continue our journey to the Crags of Tel'naeir, where Oromis and Glaedr await us.


	59. Chapter 30: Part 1

Chapter 30.1

Nira's raspy voice mutters through my head as Finca carries me to the Crags of Tel'naeir.

**That dragon ssshouldn't have hatched for that elf!**

_**A twist of fate Nira?** _I question the blackened spirit as it moans about Finca's choice to have Vanir touch the eggs.

**That female hasss doomed Alagaesssia with her offssspring**, Nira grumbles as I chuckle at his annoyance.** It isss not funny!**

I stop once I can sense his rage flaring up at me.

_**Sorry**_, I mutter.

NIra growls but says nothing as Finca lands beside Oromis' home in the Crags of Tel'naeir.

**Your time hasss come youngling**, Nira growls as Finca places me on the floor.** Ssseize the female and prevent her from letting her choossse who the eggsss will hatch for!**

_**I thought that the eggs choose their riders**_, I comment.

My comment sends Nira into a fury.

**You know that becaussse of the female. Ssshe isss wrong about that. The female dragon choosssesss who acceptsss the egg**, Nira quickly informs me. **Now go after her!**

I know that I normally wouldn't go against my nature to protect my dragon but Nira's words sound so correct. As if he knows what I struggle over, as if he can read my mind.

Nira's raspy hiss interrupts my thoughts.

**I told you to ssseize her!** He hisses in annoyance.

**_Of course_**, I reply and slowly open my eyes.

At first the light is too strong and I close my eyes to avoid its brightness. Once I do, Nira repeats his raspy hiss and I am forced to open my eyes once more. Although the light is still painful I manage to focus on Finca.

**Go up to her**, Nira whispers gently to me as he watches my every move.

I advance toward my dragon and lay a hand on her massive silvery-white shoulder.

_You are awake? _She questions.

**Sssay yesss**, Nira commands and I obey.

_I was worried about you_, Finca mutters.

_And I was worried about you_, I sigh before Nira can tell me what to say.

_Our path is long and hard. Many battles shall rage around us but yet we decide our destiny_, Finca mutters as I recall Angela's prediction back in Term.

* * *

"This will be difficult to understand but I shall try to read them. A long life awaits you, perhaps far too long. Battles will range around you and another that will change the face of Alagaesia forever. Your memories from another time shall be rediscovered. You have powers that you do not fully understand, but will become clear in time. Destiny will reunite you with someone from your past. I see that . . . dragons will again fly in our skies soon. "

* * *

**_Those predictions are now coming true_**, I think as Finca and I await Oromis and Glaedr.


	60. Chapter 30: Part 2

Chapter 30.2

Well one egg has now hatched. My blackened son, Eon, is now with Vanir. A good future pair if you ask me. Those two will greatly help Alagaesia in years to come. As for now, Tamli and I wait for Glaedr and Oromis. What Murtagh told me on the Burning Plains . . .

* * *

Before I leave Thorn's side Murtagh stretches over to tell me something: "Zar'roc should have gone to Morzan's oldest, not his youngest."

* * *

Somehow that doesn't seem right. Eragon and Murtagh look nothing alike so how can they be brothers?That thought haunts me as I spot Oromis and Glaedr arrive from the west. The mighty golden dragon lands and allows its elf rider to dismount.

"Tamli and his dragon," Oromis mutters as he gazes over us.

Tamli steps forward.

"I have a question from the both of us . . ."

The remaining part of his sentence is drowned out by the familiar roar of a female dragon. I look up to see Saphira fly past and land in front of where Tamli and I stand.

"Good with Eragon and Saphira here now you may ask your question Tamli," Oromis says.

_I believe that Eragon wishes to know the same answer_, Glaedr hums.

"Who is my father?" Eragon asks. "It can't be Morzan but yet I . . ."

At that moment I turn and look at Tamli.

_Do you know? _I ask.

He avoids my gaze as Oromis calms Eragon down from his ranting that Morzan can't be his father.

"You are right about thinking that Morzan isn't you father . . ." Oromis begins.

_Because your father is Brom_, Glaedr finishes.

I stare in shock and force my way into Tamli's mind.

_You KNEW of this? _I roar. _You knew and didn't think to tell me!_

_I wanted to but I couldn't. Saphira and I vowed in the ancient language that we wouldn't tell anyone_, Tamli mutters._ That anyone included you._

Tamli would dare to hide something from me, from his Guardian! It is crazy, absurd, insane! Brom, who was killed by the Ra'zac after leaving Das-Leona, is Eragon's father!


	61. Chapter 31: Part 1

Chapter 31.1

I wanted to tell Finca about this but I couldn't. My vow to Brom made it so I couldn't even tell her.

_You suddenly feel the need to tell me about this!_ Finca roars, her yellow eyes almost golden from her rage.

I step back in shock.

_Forgive me_, I mutter as I kneel before my dragon, hoping to please her before she roasts me.

_Forgive you?_ Finca questions, chuckling a little._ You want me to forgive you?_

_Yes_, I answer._ Please?_

Finca's yellow eyes narrow for sometime and then she looks at me.

_I shall forgive you_, she growls.

_Thank you_, I say as I stand back up as Oromis is finishing telling Eragon about how Brom and Selena met and how she left Eragon in the care of Garrow.

"I see that Tamli has decided to rejoin us again," Oromis says as he gazes at me.

**Kill him**, Nira's raspy voice suddenly growls.

**_No Nira, I won't!_** I answer the demonic spirit.

Nira growls as I feel his presence leaving me.

"Oromis, would it be alright if Finca were to fight against Glaedr?" I ask.

_A mock battle? _Glaedr questions.

_Yes_, Finca growls.

"I see no harm in that," Oromis says.

I bow and turn to Finca.

_You heard him_, I say.

She roars and leaps into the air, unfolding her wings as she does so. The four of us watch as the two dragons try to get past the other's defenses. Finca growls as a blast of fire streams past her left shoulder.

_He is good_, she comments.

_Glaedr is one of the bests_, Saphira snarls, her way to make Finca be quiet.

Finca loops around Glaedr and grabs the golden dragon in the spot where his wings meet his body and, with her hind clawed feet, pulls him back. He growls in surprise and I realize that Finca is looking to do some real damage to him.

_Let him go! _I shout at her through our mental bond.

_No! _She growls back with such a bitter tone that I am left speechless. _He and all other dragons must pay for the time of The Fall!_

I can only watch in horror as Finca strains herself to inflict the most damage that she can on the golden dragon.

_Finca please!_ I scream at her._ Stop this before either of you get hurt even worse!_

She growls at me and blocks her mind off from mine. If she doesn't let go soon, Glaedr might be horribly hurt and I will not allow that! I raise one hand, palm out, and stop once my palm is pointed at her.

**_Forgive me for this later on_**, I think before I cast a spell that will leave her unconscious and me possibly dead . . .


	62. Chapter 31: Part 2

Chapter 31.2

A blast of air smacks into me and it seems to be draining my strength. What was I doing wrong? Glaedr hasn't fought since the Fall of the Dragon Riders and that I will not allow. He needs to help us, not just stay in the forest with his elf rider and do nothing! The air blast that I felt earlier is now getting on my nerves. Who would dare to use magic on me? Wait a moment, Tamli might!

* * *

When the smoke clears from my attack, the golden dragon is still standing. I glace at my master to find him doubled over in pain, a faint line of black visible through the back of his tunic. Could he have stopped my attack on the golden dragon? If he did, then why?

_Sorry Finca but I can't have you harming Glaedr_, Tamli says as he tries to catch his breathe after casting the spell that protected that no good, traitor of a dragon.

* * *

He used magic to protect Glaedr then and now he is doing it again. Why? Why does he feel the need to protect that golden dragon?

_Sorry Finca but it had to be done_, I hear my master's words as the spell suddenly cuts off.

I look down and see that my master is unconscious.

_**That spell could have killed him if he didn't know how to use it properly! **_I think angrily as I watch Eragon and Oromis run over to make sure he is okay.** _Foolish humans! _**

I growl in anger and rage before flying off, letting Glaedr go in my hurry.

* * *

I fly on for quite sometime, stopping only to rest, eat, and drink. I have no clue where I am going but I just want to get out of this world! Dragons here are slaves to their riders. Elves and dwarves you can't trust enough to be near them for any period of time without having to be protected by magic.

As the yellowed light of another sunrise streaks across the land I find myself before a huge black mountain, Helegrind I think it was called.

_**At least I'm the only one here**_, I think as I fly to a narrow ledge.

To my shock and surprise, the wall in front of the mountain fades away to reveal a narrow passageway. I enter and find myself in a maze of caverns and dead ends. A long, low hiss greets me as I walk forward and I freeze. I know that hiss! It comes from the Ra'zac, the ones that killed Brom and Garrow. I growl and close my eyes to sense their location. They are not far away but yet it is only two of them, strangely enough.

_Show yourself, you murders! _I growl and spread out my wings to their full length.

The two Ra'zac emerge and gaze at me with their narrowed eyes. After a short series of clicks between them, the two advance on me . . .


	63. Chapter 32: Part 1

Chapter 32.1

**(Finca)**

The two Ra'zac advance and draw their swords. I growl and back up. Why did I have to come here? Why didn't I just stay with Tamli?

"Capture her," one of the Ra'zac hiss.

I crouch low to the ground and growl a warning at them. They ignore my warning and continue to advance on me. A sudden roar catches my attention and I look up, giving one of the Ra'zac a chance to slash at my wings and chest. I snarl and try to ignore the pain that now comes from my injuries.

"Need some help?"

This sudden voice startles me and I growl.

_Who said that? _I ask.

"Look above you," the familiar male voice commands.

I look up to find that Murtagh and Thorn hover above my head.

_Why are you here? _I growl.

"You seemed to be in trouble when I past by earlier so I came back to help you," Murtagh says.

_I can handle this pests on my own_, I growl as I send one of the Ra'zac's cowering to the floor from a Shadow burst.

_Oh really_, Thorn comments as he watches one Ra'zac slash my already torn wings.

I growl and spring on the creature.

_Die! _I roar before I roast it with a blast of Shadow.

I step back and crumble to the floor, weak from the fight.

"Still don't need my help?" Murtagh asks as Thorn lands by my side.

I chuckle weakly before answering.

_Alright I will accept your offer_, I growl.

"Very well," Murtagh says as Thorn picks me up like I'm a hatchling.

I growl in annoyance but say nothing as Thorn takes to the air. Several hours later we land. Thorn leaves to hunt and Murtagh and I are left alone.

"What's happened to Tamli?" Murtagh asks.

_He is fine. I got angry and left to calm myself_, I answer, gazing down at the grass between my claws.

"Really?" Murtagh asks.

_That is true_, I growl. _Since when has Thorn learned to speak telepathically?_

"He learned how to a few days ago," Murtagh says.

At that moment Thorn returns. Murtagh and I realize that something is wrong, he has returned with no food.

_Trouble, the dragon Saphira and her Rider approach. Another human is with them. They head here, for us_, Thorn says, panic echoing through his thoughts.


	64. The Final Fight Part 1

The Final Fight Part 1

_What? _Finca asks the panic-stricken red male.

_It's true_, Thorn says, calming slightly.

"You lead Eragon and Saphira to us? Why?" Murtagh questions.

_I didn't know that he would follow Tamli and come after me_, Finca growl sharply, feeling her rage begin to rise.

**_Calm yourself Finca_**, She think, closing her eyes and drawing a long breath.

"Well what now Finca. Galbatorix has made me swear in the Ancient Language to capture Eragon and Saphira the next time Thorn and I meet them," Murtagh says.

_I see. A challenge but it won't harm my plan_, Finca growls.

_Which is?_ Thorn asks_._

_Can you two take me to the King?_ Finca asks, her tail twitching with excitement as she realizes that this new idea might work and get Tamli and herself closer to the King then she had originally planned.

After explaining my idea of Tamli and herself slipping into Uru'baen, Finca proceeds to tell Murtagh and Thorn her idea on how to grab the green egg and then challenge Galbatorix and Shruikan to their last battle and finally get her chance to free that black dragon from the dark magic that binds him to Galbatorix.

_It could work_, Thorn says after I finish telling them of my plans._ But I must say Finca, you are one of the cleverest dragons I have ever known._

_Thank you Thorn. Murtagh?_

"Given the idea that you haven't thought this through much and considering that you might be captured and forced to work for Galbatorix, the plan is absolutely absurd!" Murtagh says.

_What?_ Finca snorts.

_Murtagh may be right Finca. You are pretty much walking into Uru'baen with a death wish_, Thorn snorts.

_You don't think I can pull this off? I can and I will! _Finca roars before opening her wings and leaping into the air._ Fair well Murtagh and Thorn! _

**_This plan will work. It must work_**, Finca thinks as she soars along, using the warm updrafts to lift herself through the air with little need of effort on her part.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamli grasps Saphira's spines as she lifts herself from a patch of cool, crisp air.

"Winter is on its way," Eragon says as the two press themselves against Saphira's back as she dives downward.

"Agreed," Tamli says.

_Any sign of Finca yet? _Eragon asks as Tamli overhears his thoughts.

_Not yet . . ._

_Saphira? _Eragon asks.

_She is right above us and she is headed towards Uru'baen_, Saphira says as she banks to the right sharply and takes off in pursuit of Finca.


	65. The Final Fight Part 2

The Final Fight Part 2

Saphira finally catches up with Finca and the two land. Tamli lands by his dragon and Eragon does the same, a fire between them.

"What happened?" Eragon asks.

_I flew off to Helegrind and was cornered by three Ra'zac. They struck at me but I soon defeated them and now I've just been flying toward Uru'baen to hopefully join up with you two and Saphira so that Tamli and I can go out and see Brom's tomb_, Finca says.

_**Clever lie**_, Tamli thinks as he strokes the smothering coals with a stick.

_Ready? _Finca asks.

_Yes_, Tamli answers.

_We leave in the morning_, Finca growls. _Until then, get some rest._

_

* * *

_

The next morning greets the dragon and rider with a beautiful sunrise. Of course the two aren't paying much attention to the sun.

_Thorn and Murtagh will meet us shortly master_, Finca growls as she angles to the left slightly.

_Why are they helping us?_ Tamli asks.

_They know Uru'baen inside and out and they know where to get the third egg at_, Finca snorts as she pulls up and allows her wings to keep herself in the air.

A second later they are met by Murtagh and Thorn. The two human stare each other down while Finca examines Thorn's growth.

"The quickest way is to go through the castle itself and reach the dungeon without any trouble," Murtagh says as the four look over a roughly drawn map of Uru'baen.

_It will work. Now then, Murtagh and I shall enter Uru'baen and I will pretend that I am a powerful spellcaster that Murtagh has captured and brought to the king. Meanwhile, Tamli and Thorn will be down in the dungeon getting the third egg. Once you have it, met us upstairs and then Tamli and I shall enter alone and challenge Galbatorix and Shruikan to their final fight_, Finca growls as she lifts her head from gazing over the map.

"Sounds good. Tamli?"

The male has closed his eyes and looks deafly pale. Thorn growls and Murtagh tries to get him to open his eyes.

_Don't!_ Finca roars.

Thorn backs off and Murtagh turns to face her.

"What's wrong?"

_Tamli is . . . is ill and it is because of me_, Finca says as she looks away.


	66. The Final Fight Part 3

The Final Fight Part 3

"What?" Murtagh asks.

_You heard me_, Finca growls. _Tamli is sick and I'm responsible for it._

_How did this occur?_ Thorn asks.

_I . . . Our minds are linked unlike any other dragon and rider here and thus a surge of power has surged through me and passed into Tamli, a surge of power that only dragons can control_, Finca sighs.

"I see," Murtagh says.

_But not all is lost. I can attempt to recover the power surge but it may . . ._

_May what? _Thorn questions.

_It may harm Tamli. I could kill him because of this_, Finca snarls angrily.

"Go head and try it," Murtagh commands.

_And risk Tamli's death?_ Finca asks.

_If it can be done to save him, then yes_, Thorn says.

_Fine_, Finca grumbles as she closes her eyes and draws her head up beside Tamli's. _Peace master, let me have your pain._

At first the pain is merely a gentle throb but as the minutes pass it turns into a searing, burning pain. After twenty minutes Finca breaks the connection and attempts to catch her breath.

"So? What happened?" Murtagh questions.

_The pain . . . it tore through me like a fire_, Finca stammers. _I never knew his pain . . ._

She suddenly pauses and Thorn and Murtagh look at her in worry.

_I know what it is_, she says after a moment._ I know what causes his pain._

_What is it? _Thorn asks.

_He was . . . is scared of fire_, Finca says.

Thorn holds back a chuckle.

_It's not funny! _Finca roars. _He has always had pyrophobia, or fear of fire. It now makes sense why he has been so quiet these last few days. He could have told me . . . he could have tried to explain his worries . . ._

**There was no time young dragon**, Vanor's telepathic voice echoes out from the distance.

_**Good timing Vanor!** _Finca growls.

The male snorts in response.

_**I mean it!** _Finca snarls.** _You had to choose a time when I had just figured out why Tamli wasn't talking to me that much_.**

**Pity I didn't choose sooner**, Vanor hums as Finca growls in annoyance.

_Murtagh, Thorn move Tamli out of the way. I am going to Uru'baen with or without Tamli! _Finca growls as she addresses the two.

_Of course_, Thorn growls as he gently picks up Tamli and moves him farther away.

With that Finca closes her eyes.

_**Let this work**_, she thinks as a ring of Shadows rise up around her and spiral around her to give off the impression that she is not a white dragon but a gray dragon.


	67. The Final Fight Part 4

The Final Fight Part 4

Meanwhile, Tamli hovers in his subconscious mind.

_**Why am I here?** _He wonders before seeing the approaching form of Nira.

**Pity the young female figured it out ssso quickly**, Nira's raspy telepathic voice echoes.

_**What do you mean? **_Tamli asks through telepathy.

Nira turns and looks at Tamli.

**Allow me to ssshow you sssomething**, he growls before Tamli is rendered unconscious.

* * *

Nira growls as he floats by hundreds of memories that are held from Tamli.

_**It sssseemsss like my plan worked and that hisss memory wasss erasssed once he came into Alagaesssia**_, the blacken spirit thinks as he halts at the bond that binds Tamli to Finca.

The bond flares up at the presence of Nira.

_**They know of me and the fact that I am here**_, he growls to himself. _**Oh well, I could jussst break the bond that binds them together and watch Finca deal with it, and while that would be funny, I mussst not and sssadly I mussst allow Tamli and Finca to ssstop Galbatorix and hisss dragon firssst. **_

With that Nira floats away from the bond that hold Tamli to his dragon, unknowing that his own presence has shattered it.

* * *

Finca screams as she struggles against the pain that now tears its way through her body. She roars in anguish and paws the ground with her forepaws.

_Finca! _Thorn roars. _Snap out of it!_

The female only roars louder and with more force. Thorn grips the ground with his hind talons to keep from being tossed into the air by Finca's forceful roar. The pain, the shattering of her bond to Tamli is the only thing that Finca is focused on.

_Finca!_ Thorn snarls in rage._ Calm down!_

The female quiets and lowers her head.

"Finca?" Murtagh asks as he walks over.

_Leave me alone you traitor!_ Finca growls harshly as she lifts her head and the wisps of Shadow that drift around her turn red.

Murtagh backs up and Thorn approaches with caution.

_Traitors to our kind!_ Finca shrieks at Thorn before leaping into the air and soaring toward Uru'baen.

She growls in fury as she nears the city's high walls.

_**This shall end and I shall ensure my own victory!** _She snarls to herself as she soars into a nearby open window, hoping it leads to the throne room.


	68. The Final Fight Part 5

The Final Fight Part 5

Finca enters and find herself in front of the king himself.

"I see you have come," Galbatorix says calmly as Shruikan growls softly behind him.

_That I have_, Finca replies, trying her best not to lash out in anger.

Shruikan growls at Finca, almost as if he is trying to tell her something.

_Your time has come_, Finca growls as she moves into position.

Galbatorix chuckles at this.

"You think that you can kill me?" He asks.

_I don't think_, Finca growls as her scales begin to shine brightly and reveal that she is a white dragon. _I know that I will._

"Shruikan get her," Galbatorix says.

The black dragon doesn't respond however. Galbatorix looks back at the dragon to find his eyes closed. He turns back to face Finca.

"Are you responsible for this?" Galbatorix asks.

_Maybe I am_, Finca growls as she curls her claws.

Galbatorix draws his sword and points it at Finca.

If you are here to fight me then so be it," Galbatorix says as Finca extends her wings.

_The time has come. Your end is here!_

With a massive roar, Finca leaps toward Galbatorix. He dodges her first strike and slashes her shoulder open. She growls in pain and with a simple thought, Galbatorix's sword has been thrown across the room.

_What now your majesty? _Finca asks.

Galbatorix says nothing. A second later a ball of darkish red energy is hurled at Finca. She leaps into the air and bats the energy ball away. It explodes a few feet away and Finca snarls in satisfaction. Galbatorix hurls another of the energy balls, this one bigger then the last. Finca attempts to do what she had done the last time but before she can swing around to bat the energy ball away, it hits her in the chest. She screams and shakes her head then growls.

**_He has made things more fun_**, she thinks before launching forward again, her wings out drawn and keeping her above the ground.

_This is for all the Dragon Riders that you killed! Finca roars as she closes in on her target._

With an earsplitting scream, Finca roars with all her might the Atlantean fire spell_ Resa_!

_This is your end! _Finca screams her Shadow Blast combines with _Resa_.

The resulting blast sends Finca plowing into one of the throne room's walls, which shatters under her weight.

_**I failed**_, Finca thinks before she loses conscious.** _I failed you master. I failed to live up to my name as a Guardian._**


	69. The Rising Shadows Part 1

The Rising Shadows Part 1

While Finca is unconscious, Nira takes control over Tamli's body and finds his way to Uru'baen.

**_Finca'sss little plan messssssed me up only ssslightly_**, Nira thinks as he enters the flaming throne room.

Nira chuckles to himself as he looks around.

_**Finca certainly knowsss how to dessstroy a place**_, he chuckles in amusement.

Nira halts, sensing Finca's presence nearby although it is very weak.

_**It ssseemsss that ssshe did sssurvive her fight agianssst Galbatorix**_, Nira sighs.** _Oh well, more fun for me._**

With that he walks over to where she lays. He draws Tamli's sword and holds it just above her head.

_**Your end isss here Finca**_, the blackened dragonic spirit growls as he slowly lowers the sword.

The growls of a wakening Shruikan makes Nira halt. His gaze turns to the black dragon and he growls under his breathe.

_**Ssso clossse**_, he mutters to himself.** _But next time you're mine Finca!_**

With that Nira leaves as Shruikan fully wakes. At first the black male looks around for Galbatorix but then he recalls what Finca had done.

* * *

_Shruikan, trust me. This may harm you but it will break you free from the king_, Finca growls within the black dragon's mind as she stares at Galbatorix.

_I trust you_, Shruikan replies.

With a hair-raising howl Finca's Shadow cover fades to reveal her true scale color. Instantly Shruikan feels a calming presence wash over him.

**Peace dragon**, a voice calls out from the distance.

With that the black male lowers his head to the floor and closes his eyes, feeling the darkness that has chained him down for so long begin to vanish.

* * *

_**Finca did this for me and so I will repay the favor**_, Shruikan thinks as he grabs Finca by the back of her neck and tosses her onto his back.

After doing that Shruikan opens his massive black wings and flies out through the same window that Finca entered in. He stops suddenly and circles around the giant castle until stopping before a normal patch of greyish stone. Shruikan opens his mouth and melts the stone like it was wax to reveal a hidden entrance to the dungeon.

_**I mustn't leave without the green egg**_, the black male thinks as he lands next to the egg.

He grabs it with one paw and jumps back into the air. After that Shruikan leaves the city and soars toward the city of Das-Leona, the location of the Varden.


	70. The Rising Shadows Part 2

The Rising Shadows Part 2

When Finca awakens she finds herself staring into the yellow eyes of Shruikan. She ponders why she isn't in Uru'baen but before she asks why, Shruikan tells her about what occurred and he shows her the green egg.

_You saved the egg?_ Finca asks.

_I did_, Shruikan replies.

_Why? _Finca questions.

_I knew how important is was to you and so I grabbed it before I took you to Das-Leona_, Shruikan answers as Eragon and Saphira approach.

"Welcome Lightscales," Eragon says as he bows before her.

Finca growls. Why has Eragon just addressed her like she was important?

_You know of the fact that you killed Galbatorix_, Saphira says as lowers her head.

Finca's eyes meet with Shruikan's, who has moved to behind some trees to avoid being seen.

_You know? _She asks, partly asking Shruikan and partly asking Saphira.

_Yes_, Saphira growls as she begins to sniff the air. _You have a dragon with you?_

Finca panics, what if Saphira finds out about Shruikan?

_No_, Finca lies._ I do not have a dragon with me._

Saphira seems to accept this and she lays down on the grass. Finca sighs and begins to lay down as well when an image races through her mind . . .

* * *

_Finca! _Tamli screams as he reaches out for her.

_Sorry master but it must be done_, Finca growls as she pushes her human partner off a cliff and into a deep ravine below.

_Finca! _Tamli shouts before he vanishes from sight.

* * *

_Finca!_

The white dragoness awakens to find that Shruikan is by her side.

_What happened? _She asks as the cool night breeze rushes around her.

_You passed out and I had to reveal myself. I feared you might be in danger_, the black male growls as he nuzzles her.

Finca pauses at Shruikan's growl. Did she really pass out? Could she have just had a vision of the future? Finca shakes her head. Whatever is was it doesn't impact what is going on right now. Shruikan curls himself around her.

_Night_, he mutters before drifting off to sleep.

Finca hesitates before saying anything back. This night, could it be familiar to both her and her master? Could this night be the night that they both perish before sunrise?

_Night Shruikan_, Finca growls as she lays her head down on the grass and tries to go to sleep.


	71. Wandering Night

Wandering Night

Meanwhile, Nira watches Finca and Shruikan sleep side by side, his tail curled around hers.

_**Pity ssshe won't make it to sssunrissse**_, he hisses under his breath as he watches the two, Tamli' sword in his right hand.

Nira advances on the two sleeping dragon and stops once his sword is in range.

_**Time to end thisss**_, he mutters as he prepares to throw the sword.

**No!**

Nira panics. Who said that?

**I won't let you!**

An astral version of Tamli appears before Nira and holds his arms in place.

_FINCA! _He roars with all his might!

She awakens and sees his presence holding back Nira.

_Destroy us both! _Tamli groans as he slips slightly.

_But Tamli . . . _

_Do it!_ He cries. _And hurry up, I can't hold this up for much longer!_

Finca looks around for some other way but she sees none.

_If I must_, she growls before roaring and letting loose a torrent of Shadow toward Tamli and Nira.

The flames slam into the two and Tamli screams.

_Once more! _

_But . . ._

_Hurry!_ Tamli shouts as he slips even more.

Finca lowers her head for a moment, closing her eyes. She raises her head and opens her eyes.

_This must be done_, she growls. _Even if we die together!_

With that she screams and loosens another blast of Shadow. This blast slams into the two again and Tamli slides back farther.

_Nira isn't being affected! _He shouts.

Finca growls and takes to the air, her wings drawn to her side to allow for the fastest movement she can get. Nira smirks and attempts to move one arm. Tamli struggles to keep a firm lock on Nira's arms.

_Hurry Finca! _Tamli growls as he slides backwards even farther.

_I am coming_, she growls as she strains herself to get through the air and reach Tamli and Nira before it is too late.

She roars and awakens Shruikan who is confused by this.

_What is going on Finca? _He asks.

_No time to explain! _Finca answers as she speeds up.

Nira releases what she plans to do. She plans to run straight into him, ploughing into his sword and killing herself as well as him, thus killing Tamli.

_This is your end! _Finca screams as she ploughs into his sword and her tail pierces him through the heart, thus killing him and Tamli.

She falls to the ground and Shruikan rushes over.

_Can you be saved? _He asks.

_No but watch over our children. Guide them and teach them about the mother they never met_, Finca says before she closes her eyes and draws her final breath in Alagaesia.


	72. Epilogue

Epilogue

By the time that the sun had risen, many people knew about Finca and Tamli' death. She had sacrificed herself to save her master and through saving him, saving all of Alagaesia. Shruikan watched the rising sun and carefully removed Tamli' pack from around the three remaining eggs.

_**Her final wish**_, he thinks.

***

_Can you be saved? _He asks.

_No but watch over our children. Guide them and teach them about the mother they never met_, Finca says before she closes her eyes and draws her final breath in Alagaesia.

***

_**I must carry out her final wish**_, he thinks as he crawls toward the Varden' camp.

When he arrived, Shruikan finds that many sat together. Some cried. Others sat in silence.

_**Finca meant a lot to this people**_, Shruikan releases as he watches the people of the Varden come together to mourn her and Tamli' death.

Shruikan finally meets with Eragon and Saphira.

_Have you heard? _He asks.

"We know," Eragon says as Saphira looks away.

_To think that I treated her so badly_, Saphira says to no one in particular.

Shruikan says nothing as he spends time with Eragon and Saphira. He wonders what her final thoughts were as she released that this would destroy her.

_**If only I knew**_, he thinks as he lifts his head to the slowly fading stars.

_You wish to know._

Shruikan startles. Could this be Finca' voice?

_You want to know my thoughts before I died?_

Shruikan says nothing and Finca asks again.

_I do want to know_, her growls but not if it causes you any pain.

Finca chuckles and Shruikan growls, not sure why she was chuckled.

_I cannot be harmed anymore Shruikan so it won't hurt me_, she says softly.

Shruikan nods as he feels her warming presence enfold him. When he opens his eyes, Shruikan finds himself watching the events that occurred the night before. Finca stands up ad stares at Tamli, who looks different then what he has seen from her memories.

_**A demonic spirit known as Nira had taken control of him and I released that I had two options. One, let Nira kill me and then probably kill you. And two, I killed Nira and he still killed me but at least he would be out of the way and Alagaesia would be safe. I chose option two**_, Finca explains as the dragons watch the sene unfold.

_Destroy us both! _Tamli groans as he slips backwards slightly.

_But Tamli . . . _

_Do it! _He cries. _And hurry up, I can't hold this up for much longer!_

_**Being reluctant I did it but I wasn't for Tamli to live. He needed to be here and yet I felt like I had served my purpose already**_, Finca says as the two dragons watch what happens next.

Finca looks around for some other way but she sees none.

_If I must_, she growls before roaring and letting loose a torrent of Shadow toward Tamli and Nira.

The flames slam into the two and Tamli screams.

_**My Shadow did nothing to Nira. He negated my Shadow attacks by using Tamli as a shield**_, Finca mutters in agony as she closes her eyes and looks away, while Shruikan continues to watch.

_Once more!_

_But . . ._

_Hurry! _Tamli shouts as he slips even more.

Finca lowers her head for a moment, closing her eyes. She raises her head and opens her eyes.

_This must be done_, she growls. _Even if we die together!_

_**I knew that Tamli and I would perish eventually but I never dreamed it would be like this**_, Finca says as she opens her eyes and looks into Shruikan' face.

With that she screams and loosens another blast of Shadow. This blast slams into the two again and Tamli slides back farther.

_Nira isn't being affected! _He shouts.

Finca growls and takes to the air, her wings drawn to her side to allow for the fastest movement she can get. Nira smirks and attempts to move one arm. Tamli struggles to keep a firm lock on Nira' arms.

_Hurry Finca! _Tamli growls as he slides backwards even farther.

_I am coming_, she growls as she strains herself to get through the air and reach Tamli and Nira before it is too late.

She roars and awakens Shruikan who is confused by this.

_**I had to make you not come after me. I knew if you did then you might suffer the same fate**_, Finca moans as the two watch.

_What is going on Finca? _He asks.

_No time to explain! _Finca answers as she speeds up.

Nira releases what she plans to do. She plans to run straight into him, ploughing into his sword and killing herself as well as him, thus killing Tamli.

_This is your end! _Finca screams as she ploughs into his sword and her tail pierces him through the heart, thus killing him and Tamli.

She falls to the ground and Shruikan rushes over.

_**With my last breath, I told you to watch over our offspring and to teach them what you knew of me, the mother that this dragons would never know**_, Finca says as the last few moments are shown.

_Can you be saved? _He asks.

_No but watch over our children. Guide them and teach them about the mother they never met_, Finca says before she closes her eyes and draws her final breath in Alagaesia.

Once the sene fades away, Shruikan looks at Finca.

_You meant very much to the Varden, to all of us_, he growls, beginning to choke up with emotion.

_I did and I did what I had to in order to keep Alagaesia safe from Nira_, Finca says as she begins to fade.

_Don't leave! _Shruikan growls.

_I must, my time here is up. Fair well Shruikan_, Finca growls before she fully vanishes.

Shruikan is left there standing. He is alone. The one dragon that wished to save him from Galbatorix is dead and gone. The only thing he has left from her is her offspring and their memories together.

_We will be together always_, Finca' sweet voice echoes across the wind.

_**We will be together always**_, Shruikan thinks as he prepares to tell the Varden about Finca' last night here and the sacrifice she made to save everyone.


End file.
